Quiebre del destino
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: El destino, es solo el conjunto de decisiones que tomas a lo largo de tu vida, es la fuerza de voluntad que tienes para poder cumplir tus sueños o expectativas. Jamás pensé que mi destino se quebrara de esta forma, por mas que tome decisiones y luche contra todo parecía que la vida me obligaba a doblegarme para dejarla ir de una vez por todas./ ¿Eso es una amenaza?/Puede ser Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

El destino siempre está escrito para todos.

Aprendí conforme el tiempo pasaba a saber que el destino solo era para aquellos que no sabían luchar por lo que deseaban, y se dejaban vencer ocupando esa palabra como escudo.

La misma palabra que yo ocupe queriendo ocultar la falta de voluntad que tenía, me escudaba en esa patética forma de vida.

Haciendo que muchos decayeran en sus sueños e ilusiones, haciéndoles ver que su destino era ser inferiores a los demás y que aunque lucharan, se esforzaran o por lograr algo, jamas lo lograrían.

Sin embargo un chico que consideraba el peor caso de idiotez, me hizo ver que con trabajo duro y gran fuerza de voluntad podrías lograr superar y cambiar tu propio destino.

Jamas pensé que alguien tan carente de talento lograra sobrepasarme a mí, a quien todos consideraban un genio, un perdedor como el, supo darme en el orgullo, como muchos hubieran querido hacerlo.

No podía seguirme refugiando en el destino que se me había prescrito, porque yo era dueño de mi vida, yo soy dueño del camino que escoja.

La luz del sol se colaba con un majestuoso brillo en la ventana de mi salón de clases.

Había empezado mi vida de estudiante en la Universidad estudiando Economía.

Hizashi Hyuga y Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre y mi tío respectivamente, eran dueños de las empresas y corporaciones Hyuga.

Tanto mi prima Hinata y yo éramos los herederos de esas inmensas empresas, por lo que, tanto ella como yo dábamos todo de nosotros para poner siempre en alto nuestro afamado apellido.

A diferencia de mi prima yo era más orgulloso y frio, ella sin embargo, no era el prospecto que mi tío o yo tuviéramos de un Hyuga. Aunque eso cambio hace mucho. Mi carácter se suavizo, por consecuencia mi orgullo y frialdad habían desaparecido _**"casi"**_ completamente.

El sonido de la campana resonó en mis oídos, era hora del receso.

Observe como todos salían tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales, cosas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Al salir del salón, mis pies me dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero, buscaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Sentí como era jalado y acorralado en una pared por unos brazos femeninos.

Me di un golpe mental _"No... otra vez"_

Era la cuarta vez en este día en que una chica me acorralaba en alguna parte y se me insinuaba.

Con la diferencia de que esta mujer había preparado mejor sus armas.

La falda del instituto le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, la camisa blanca de mangas largas la tenía completamente desabrochada, dejando ver una blusa blanca de tirantes con escote en V, obteniendo como resultado una visión demasiado grande de sus senos.

─Neji, solo quería decirte que estoy aquí.. Para lo que se te ofrezca─

Suspire con cansancio.

Desde este primer día de clases muchas chicas estuvieron tratando de obtener mi atención.

Solo por ser hijo de un gran empresario, siendo de los mejores en deporte y estudio, además de tener buena posición economía o sea un buen futuro por delante, me perseguían sin cesar para así poder conquistarme y lograr que yo me _**"enamorara"**_ de ellas como consecuencia, la que lograra ganarme tendría su futuro arreglado, lleno de lujos, una vida cómoda.

Solo quería irme de ahí, no era como Sasuke Uchiha para empujarlas y decirles que se murieran, porque si... muchas veces escuche al Uchiha decirles a un montón de chicas que se murieran o que se fueran al infierno para que así lo dejaran de molestar, sin embrago esas duras palabras parecían no tener efecto entre sus acosadoras.

Escuche como el salón era abierto, voltee mi rostro para ver quién era.

Una chica que de estatura me llagaba a los hombros, ojos color chocolate, cabello del mismo color amarrado en dos chonguitos, nos miró de forma desconcertada.

Con la mirada trate de implorarle que me salvara, ya estaba harto de estas situaciones.

Mientras la chica que me tenía acorralado la miraba con furia.

Mi sorpresa se vio demasiado acrecentada cuando su risa resonó en todo el salón vacío.

─Karin, deja de andar de ofrecida, no te basto con que Hinata casi te moliera a golpes cuando trataste de hacer lo mismo con Naruto... maldición que pasa contigo─

─Esto no te incumbe, es mi vida no la tuya─

Karin me dejo libre mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, soltando un bufido de molestia

─ ¡Deberías taparte, pescaras un resfriado!─ su risa se vio aumentada viendo como la pelirroja le gritaba millones de groserías que ni siquiera yo conocía.

Me pare recto en mi lugar.

─Muchas gracias por ayudarme─ la chica volteo a verme, sonriente por su gran hazaña.

─Ne, no te preocupes, es divertido hacerla enojar─ me vio por un momento ─Bueno, espero sepas defenderte mejor, tendrás muchas sanguijuelas cerca que querrán chuparte la sangre y dejarte seco como una momia─

Una sonrisa surco mis labios, la visión de esas chicas como sanguijuelas me divirtió un momento.

─Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvadora─

Aquella chica me miro con diversión, y me tendió la mano, la tome con seguridad

─Tenten Inuzuka, antes de lo pienses, no soy hermana de sangre de Kiba, soy su hermana postiza, en pocas palabras soy adoptada─ su agarre en mi mano era firme y confiable.

─Mucho gusto yo soy Neji Hyuga─

─ Jajaja si, lo sé, no es muy difícil reconocer a un Hyuga, esos ojos blancos son demasiado inusuales, solo son conocidos en su familia─

Su mano soltó la mía, dejando un cálido sentir en mi piel.

─Espero volver a verte, eres, creo yo, la única chica que no es mi familiar, que no ha saltado tratando de violarme ─ vi como ella coloco sus manos atrás de su espalda, viéndome pícaramente.

─No se sabe, tal vez sea una psicópata capaz de pensar mejor que esas cabezas de chorlito, y tal vez ahora mismo esté planeando encerrarte en este salón, arrojarte contra el suelo y hacerte mío hasta que la desesperación se convierta en algo que no quieras dejar de sentir─ una sonrisa muy grande surco mis labios, esta chica sabia como sorprenderme.

Atrevida, sonriente, dulce, muy ingeniosa, sencilla y al parecer sabía como impresionarme de sobremanera.

─ ¿Eso es una amenaza?─ un tono coqueto que yo jamas usaba, salió de mis labios.

Me guiño un ojo mientras se volteaba, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

─Puede ser H-y-u-g-a─ su risa volvió a sonar, pero esta vez como eco en los pasillos.

─Eso espero─ Salí del salón, volviendo a pensar en que me depararía el destino, porque sabía que más que una decisión o una casualidad, esta vez el destino me jugaba un nuevo reto, solo que esta vez yo decidiría el rumbo que quisiera darle.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Holaaaaa!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero les guste o les agrade.

E leído muchos fics en el transcurso de estos días y he podido ver el termino OOC, antes no lo entendía pero ahora ya me queda más claro, puede que mis historias anteriores estuvieran llenos de eso, pero espero mejorar ese aspecto en esta historia, así que como escritora pido su ayuda, consejos quejas o alguna sugerencia para hacerme remediar este error.

Se los agradecería mucho XD.

Sin más les deseo un hermoso día,

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron los días, y conforme pasaban, nuestra amistad se iba hilando hebra por hebra.

─Buenos días Tenten─ salude a mi compañera de banca y amiga.

Sonriente como siempre se levantó de su asiento y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

─Buenos días Neji─ deje mi mochila debajo de la banca, mientras ella comenzaba a rayar una de sus libretas.

Me encantaba esa forma de concentrarse al hacer un dibujo, su rostro se relajaba al máximo, sus labios dejaban esa curvatura conocida, dejando en su lugar un atisbo de sonrisa que no se le ve a diario, sus ojos brillan con emoción, al dejar relucir sus más extremas y profundas imaginaciones o pensamientos en sus dibujos.

Era relajante tenerla de compañera de banca.

Después de nuestro extraño encuentro, la vida comenzó a ponernos uno en el camino del otro.

Casi siempre me salvaba de las "sanguijuelas" y digo casi siempre, porque había veces en que llegaba y me encontraba con la camisa hecha trizas, pintura labial por todos lados y un traumatismo momentáneo.

Debo decir que todas esas chicas estaban locas de remate, en ocasiones me daban terror, porque podía encontrármelas hasta debajo del escritorio del profesor vigilándome.

Después de todo lo sucedido, ella pidió con el profesor un cambio de lugar con mi antigua compañera, ya que una vez en plena clase Zela trato de meter sus manos en mis pantalones, logrando que me levantara de golpe y me sacaran de la clase por interrumpir la _**"clara concentración"**_ de los alumnos.

Y henos aquí, ella se volvió como mi guardaespaldas.

─ ¡Chicos!─ la voz de Ino Yamanaka me dejo casi sordo, llego eufórica al salón.

─Tenemos tres horas libres y la directora dio permiso de que saliéramos─

Sin excepción alguna, los alumnos salieron como estampida, empujándose para poder salir de _**nuestro confinamiento**_ diario.

─Vamos a la azotea Tenten, ahí estaremos al aire libre y podrás dibujar con mayor libertad─

Dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, regalándome su sonrisa de siempre.

─Claro, ya me estaba faltando oxigeno─

Tomo su libreta, su lápiz y se dirigió conmigo hacia la azotea.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, vi muchas miradas en su persona, la mayoría eran de mujeres.

Le di un ligero codazo a mi amiga quien me guiño un ojo confirmándome que ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas matadoras de las féminas.

Esto debe saberse ya, si seguimos así, nadie se enterara.

─Sabes Tenten... eres la persona más especial del mundo, ¡No sabes cuánto me gustas!─ lo último lo dije con seriedad, detuve mi andar viéndola con pasión y benevolencia.

Sus cosas cayeron de sus manos y se tapó la boca.

─Yo... no sé qué decir─ sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y una sonrisa ladina surco mis labios.

─Solo dime que eres mía, que nadie te tocara excepto yo─ jale a Tenten de la cintura y la pegue muy fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

Con una de mis manos acaricie su mejilla, de forma lenta y sensual, coloque mi frente con la suya, nuestros ojos se conectaron con esta acción.

Escuchamos los murmullos de muchas chicas, las maldiciones de otras y los alaridos de algunos chicos que trataban de detener a sus amigas o familiares para que no se le lanzaran a mi amiga.

─Tú me gustas... quisiera poder demostrártelo...profundamente─ su rostro se sonrojo y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos.

Mis ojos brillaron con deseo.

─Si quiero que me lo demuestres... necesito que medes un beso, un abraso muy fuerte, muchos apapachos─ quite mi rostro de enfrente, colocándome en la curvatura de su cuello, el olor de su perfume me embriago los sentidos─ Y... una noche de sexo duro, sólo tú y yo... mi princesa─ escuche chillidos y protestas de dentro de los salones.

─Neji... ¿Dónde...y... cuando?─ su rostro se contorsiono en una sonrisa tímida que pocas veces soy capaz de apreciar.

─Aquí y ahora, no quiero esperar, quiero hacerte mía, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, soy solo tuyo y tú solo mía─ mire fijamente a Tenten, tome sus cosas del suelo y salimos corriendo hacia la azotea.

Las féminas corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo atrás de nosotros tratando de alcanzarnos.

─ ¡Amor mío! ¡¿Tienes la llave?!─ escuchaba con diversión la molestia de esas gritonas.

─ ¡Si la tengo mi vida, no sabes cuánto deseo esto!─ me contesto con un grito cargado de una risa y unos jadeos por el cansancio.

Jale su brazo para que me diera mayor alcance, cuando la tuve más cerca la tome de la cintura y la cargue como una princesa.

La furia y el aura maligna de mis acosadoras crecieron con mayor potencia.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez, casi lanzando a mi amiga hacia afuera en la azotea, logramos llegar a salvo.

Rápidamente Tenten se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se escuchaban los gritos, arañazos, groserías y de más, hasta que la voz de un profesor hizo callar el barullo general.

Me tire en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Un suspiro de mi amiga salió de sus labios y se lanzó contra mí, cayendo sobre mí estómago, logrando que el poco aire que había recuperado, saliera sin permiso.

─Cof, cof─ comencé a toser, pero ella no se quitó de donde estaba.

Su cara estaba contra mi cuerpo, mientras trataba de ahogar su risa y vergüenza.

Comenzó a sentir ardor y dolor en mi panza, trate de quitar su cabeza de mi estómago.

─Auch, Tenten eso duele─ sentí los dientes de mi amiga incrustados en mi piel.

Me había levantado la camisa, quedando mi piel a merced de sus dientes.

Cuando por fin logre librarme se volteó y sonrió, pero aun así siguió acostada, su cabeza sobre mí y una sonrisa que no podría expresar mas que felicidad.

─Diablos Neji, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?─

Me miro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras yo trataba de calmarme.

─Jajaja debes aceptar que fue gracioso, el por qué es lo de menos, además tu dijiste que improvisáramos─

Hace unos días habíamos planeado esto, para poder divertirnos y sacar provecho de esta situación.

De esta forma pensarían que yo tenía algo con mi amiga y me empezarían a dejar en paz.

De caso contrario aumentaría, la posibilidad de que perdiera mi inocencia antes de tiempo.

Aun así tendría a Tenten tratando de defenderme, yo no sería capaz de dañar a una mujer o casi aventarlas de lo alto del edificio como el Uchiha.

Una gota se impregno en mi sien, recordando ese suceso.

Le debo mucho a mi mejor amiga.

─No debiste decir algo tan escandaloso, aunque debo decir que fue divertido─

Su respiración comenzó a relajarse.

─Todo fue tu idea, jajaja, además eso le dio más picor al asunto─

Su mirada chocolatosa se posó en el cielo azul, mientras el viento nos acariciaba y la luz del sol iluminaba nuestro mundo.

─Ya dejémonos de idioteces y durmamos un rato, estoy cansada─ cerro sus ojos lentamente.

Deje mi cabeza de lleno en el suelo, cerré mis ojos esperando a que el sueño me venciera.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Leidy RC:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Rewiev, debo decir que me divertí mucho al escribirlo, sinceramente no tenía ninguna trama concreta cuando escribí el capítulo. Debo decir que meterme en el personaje de Neji o de Tenten me es más fácil, que los demás personajes de Naruto. Gracias por tus consejos, lo del guion largo, debo decir que no entendí mucho ¿O sea que solo debo ponerlo al inicio? Pero si es así ¿Cómo distingo el final del dialogo con el resto del texto? Si me puedes ayudar en eso, porfis XD. Espero te siga gustando los demás capítulos, me emociona que sea del gusto de mis lectores, el NejitTen es una de mis parejas favoritas. Lo de "Sanguijuelas" lo saque yo cuando se lo grite a una chica que se la pasaba de chico en chico, me traía arta. Soy toda una loquilla. Nos seguimos leyendo, te envió un gran abrazo de oso :3

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Rewiev, la verdad es que me encanta que Neji no sea tan frio o calculador, porque si así fuera seria como Sasuke, pero los dos son muy distintos, porque Neji no es frio, solo piensa las cosas, demasiadas veces y sabe razonar o encontrar la lógica con rapidez. Amo a Neji, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Te mando un gran abrazo de oso nos seguimos leyendo.

 _ **Valeryax:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Rewiew, quería decirte que ciertamente, al principio pensé en que al final pondría a Tenten de Psicópata, pero me di cuenta que no podría ponerme en ese papel, así que decidí darle otro rumbo, aunque tienes razón de que sería muy interesante.

Que gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo, espero que aunque Tenten no sea psicópata, te siga gustando el resultado de cada actualización.

PD: " _Tal vez haya un o una psicópata en la trama...pero no diré todavía quien será"_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, mis queridos lectores, les deseo un hermoso, día y les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

─ _¡Neji! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_

─ _Naruto-kun tranquilízate_

 _¿Naruto? ¿Hinata-sama?_

Comenzó a abrir mis ojos lentamente, desemperezándome, sentí un peso sobre mi estómago.

Recordé de golpe todo lo que había sucedido.

Mire hacia abajo, notando que Tenten, estaba plácidamente dormida sobre mí.

Sus chongos se decidieron, dejando ver su hermosa cabellera chocolate esparcida sobre mi estómago y el suelo, era muy largo.

Lo acaricie con la punta de los dedos, eran sedosos, muy brillantes.

─ ¡Neji! ¡Abre la condenada puerta!

Escuche los gritos de Naruto detrás de la puerta, creo que los rumores ya llegaron a sus oídos.

Cheque mi reloj para saber cuántas clases nos habíamos perdido.

Para mi sorpresa ya era hora de salida. Bueno no me moriré y Tenten tampoco por un día que no hayamos asistido, de todos modos nosotros no somos malos alumnos, al contrario somos de los mejores.

Mi mejor amiga comenzó a despertar poco a poco, empezó a restregar sus ojos, tratando de aclarar su vista.

Su mirada choco con la mía y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hasta que los golpes de Naruto la sobresaltaron.

─ ¡Neji, idiota!

─ ¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?!

─ ¡Vaya!, el genio al fin se digna a contestar, ya terminaron las clases y tú no te presentaste a ninguna hora dattebayo.

─ ¡¿Y eso que te importa?!

─ ¡¿Que me importa dattebayo?! Por si no lo sabes los rumores corren rápido, ¡Y mi Hinata-chan casi se me muere en los brazos al saber que te estabas comiendo a Tenten en la azotea!

 _Maldición_ , se me había olvidado por completo que mi prima no sabía nada de esto.

─Naruto, no te pensamos abrir, eres un alborotador, además yo estoy disfrutando mucho jajajaja

La voz de Tenten lleno mis oídos, se podría decir que esta mujer era de lo más excepcional cuando de refutar algo se trataba.

─ ¡¿Que cochinadas dices Tenten? ¡Abre la puerta, si no quieres que la tumbemos entre Naruto y yo!

La voz de Kiba sonó junto a las patadas que le daban a la puerta, al parecer este era otro energúmeno que buscaba explicaciones.

─Lo siento Kiba, pero estoy muy exhausta para poder levantarme del suelo ¿Verdad Neji?─ Tenten me giño un ojo y yo sonreí con gusto.

─Así es, la verdad es que no creí que aguantaras tanto.

─Ni que lo creas, yo tampoco lo imaginaba jajajaja

Los gritos y protestas de los dos hombres detrás de la puertas, se intensificaban con los segundos, hasta que la voz de mi prima resonó entre ellas.

─ ¡Ya paren Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun! Yo sé cómo arreglar esto

Eso me pico la curiosidad, que hará Hinata-sama para que nos dé por abrir la puerta.

─Neji-nisan, tengo en mis manos mi celular, con el número de mi tía Hiromi... listo para hacerle una llamada.

Eso me extraño, y mi mueca se lo confirmo a Tenten, yo había hablado con mi madre acerca de esta treta y me apoyo en todo el esplendor que una madre tan genial como ella podría.

─Sé que ahora te preguntas porque, bueno, si no abres en 5 segundos, le marcare a mi tía y le diré que la semana pasada, mi tío Hizashi y tú se fueron a una taberna y no a un asunto de negocios... aaaa y antes de que refutes mi idea, me basta decir que le enviare el audio de su "Bebe" y su "distinguido marido" cantando como locos enfrente de mi casa.

Eso me dejo blanco.

Tenten rápidamente busco la llave, mientras escuchaba como mi hermosa, frágil, tímida y buena prima Hinata contaba los segundos para cumplir su amenaza.

Mi padre tenía prohibido ir a tomar y yo soy el "bebe" de mi mama, así que me cuida mucho, mataría a mi padre por incitarme a beber y me mataría a mí, por encubrir a mi padre.

Mi mama, podría ser lo más genial del mundo, pero era el mismísimo demonio cuando la desobedecíamos, tengo que decir que la que lleva los pantalones en la casa es mi madre, definitivamente.

Mi tío Hiashi y mi tía Hikari prometieron ocultar el secreto y nos dejaron dormir ahí por esa noche, pero jamas imagine que Hinata hubiera sido capaz de grabarnos o algo parecido para usarlo algún día a su favor.

Tenten, abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kiba quien la reviso de pies a cabeza.

Naruto y Hinata, llegaron donde estaba yo, tratando de sacarme del shock, en el que mi adorada prima me había metido.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme del susto, pudimos contarle lo sucedido.

Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, me miraba expectante.

Lo que me fastidio fue que mirara a Tenten de una manera un poco extraña.

Como tratando de buscar algún signo de que la "toque", esto me desconcertó.

Tenten sentía las miradas de Sasuke, trataba de ignorarlas, centrándose en la conversación y riendo un poco forzado por la incomodidad que sentía, ante la presencia del azabache.

─ ¡Nos hubieran dicho desde un principio dattebayo!

─ Neji-nisan, no hagas esas travesuras... casi me matas del susto

─Si es cierto falso cuñado, casi pensé que mi hermana había perdido la virginidad con un degenerado como tú.

─Neji-nisan no es ningún degenerado .

─No, lo es jajajaja, sigue siendo tan virgen como Tenten.

─ ¡Cállate Naruto! Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no soy el único ustedes dos no deben hacer nada de ese tipo, hasta que estén bien casados ¡Entendieron!

─Hai, hai, pero eso no quita que no desee a mi Hinata-chan.

─¡Na..naruto-kun!

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de mi prima mientras una mirada lasciva se posiciono en los labios de Naruto.

─ ¡Maldito Naruto, me las pagaras!

Kiba y Tenten trataban de mantenerme lejos de Naruto mientras este abrazaba muy emocionado a Hinata.

Este chico sabía cómo picarme la cresta.

─Bueno, bueno ya debemos irnos si no queremos que nos agarre la noche.

Tenten, camino a mi lado recogiendo nuestras mochilas, las cuales nos las habían traído nuestros amigos.

Sasuke, quien no dijo nada, tomo el brazo de Tenten, y le dijo algo al oído.

Me quede extrañado, era el único que se daba cuenta de esto o al menos eso creía.

La cara de mi amiga se contorsiono en una pequeña sonrisa, y un poco cohibida salió del lugar, la seguí en silencio, enviándole una fría mirada al Uchiha.

El solo me miro con arrogancia, mientras una sonrisa ladina cruzaba su rostro.

No puedo describir la rabia que se instaló en mi ser. Un fuego abrazador que solo traía por consecuencia mis ganas de lanzármele a golpes.

Lo peor es que no tenía una razón para hacerlo, ya que no le había echo daño Tenten.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro.

Voltee la mirada y era Kiba, quien solo me sonrió y en un susurro me dijo lo que yo ya pensaba hacer.

" _Habla con Tenten, tiene muchas cosas que contarte"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Muchas gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando, estoy muy contenta con cada capítulo que escribo, es lo máximo cuando las ideas solo corren por mis pensamientos y sin que me dé cuenta ya todo lo tengo escrito, además de que me divierto mucho escribiéndolo. El NejiTen, es de las mejores parejas :3 (Al menos para mí y para ti) hubiera querido que el genial Kishimoto hubiera hecho de esta una pareja canon, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, así que nos divertimos mucho imaginándonos como hubiera sido su romance.

 _ **Leidy RC:**_ Jajajaja, si, ciertamente le di ese toque de One-Shot, pero preferí hacerlo Long-Fic, ya que me gusto más de esta manera.

Le di un toque más extrovertido y alivianado a Neji, porque él quiere crear su propio destino y además de que se divierte mucho con las ocurrencias de Tenten. Son tal para cual, su amistad es muy grande, habrá muchas anécdotas sobre sus ocurrencias y su vida en general. Espero te divertía cada una de ellas. XD

 _ **Kioh:**_ Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu Rewiev, y no tienes nada que agradecer, como había dicho, me divierte mucho escribir este fic, tanto que lo leo muchas veces y no paro de sonreír.

Espero de todo corazón que te agraden cada uno de los capítulos. Seguiré continuando este fic hasta que mi mente explote de felicidad con el resultado.

Nos leemos pronto :3

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo, de este fic.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y si les gustó mucho no duden en dejarme un rewiev ¡Porfis :) no sean malitos!**

 **Eso ayudaría mucho a mi autoestima y si no, me conformo con que les siga gustando y me sigan leyendo.**

 **Quería preguntarles si están de acuerdo con que ponga una trama en esta historia.**

 **Debo confesar que al principio solo quería poner una serie de anécdotas sobre la pareja de amigos (Neji y Tenten) y de sus allegados.**

 **Pero no estoy muy segura de sí poner una trama concreta o solo poner las pequeñas anécdotas.**

 **Si le pongo trama, seguirá como hasta ahora, solo que con un fin en específico.**

 **Pero si lo hago con anécdotas, serán mas espontaneas y reconfortantes, sin ningún fin en específico.**

 **Espero me puedan ayudar con mi decisión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les envió muchos besos y grandes abrazos de oso. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seguí a Tenten, bajamos las escaleras apresuradamente. Al llegar a la salida la detuve, tomándola del hombro.

─Espera Tenten, ¿Oye quería preguntarte si podía dormir hoy en tu casa?

Mi amiga mostró una cara de " _Explicarme por qué",_ así que me dispuse a contestar.

─Hoy mi sacrosanta madre realizara una comida con todas las amistades de la familia que tienen hijas "potencialmente bellas y buenas futuras esposas" para que yo asiente cabeza.

Mi madre siempre ha querido que yo tenga una novia digna de mí, pero yo por ahora no estoy demasiado interesado en tener una relación. Quiero disfrutar mi soltería por ahora.

─Mmmm ¿No crees que Hiromi-san se enojara contigo?

─Por eso mismo tú le dirás qué tuvimos que hacer una tarea juntos.

─¡Estás loco Neji!─ mi mejor amiga grito su disgusto ante mi idea.

─Anda porfa, sé que es echarse a una fiera encima pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y ella te aprecia mucho así que tal vez sea más compasiva contigo.

─Neji… me debes muchos favores condenado, está bien pero tendrás que hacer algo muy importante por mí.

Una sonrisa muy grande y escalofriante adorno su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esto no prometía nada bueno.

─¿De qué... se trata Tenten?- comenzó a caminar hacia mi motocicleta que estaba estacionada cerca de la institución, instintivamente me subí y ella se acomodó en la parte de atrás a horcadas.

Acomodó su falda para que no se le alce.

Sentí su rostro cerca del mío y su suave aliento chocó contra mi oreja.

─Te diré después.

Los escalofríos se intensificaron, no me gustaba el tono con que lo decía.

Arranque la moto y comenzamos nuestro recorrido hacia la casa de Tenten.

Al llegar a la casa de los Inuzuka me sentí un poco nervioso, Hana era muy temible cuando se lo proponía era igual o peor que mi madre.

Estacione la moto cerca de ahí, bajamos tranquilamente.

Tenten parecía muy contenta comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos hasta la entrada de la casa tarareando una canción desconocida para mí.

─Me estas comenzando a dar miedo amiga.

Mi mejor amiga volteo con una mirada escalofriante que sólo hizo que cada bello de mi cuerpo se electrizara, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió mi sien.

─Si mi querido y guapo Neji… deberías tenerme mucho miedo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa mientras yo la seguía a una distancia considerable.

Vi a Hana en la sala junto al perro de Kiba, Akamaru ladró de gusto al ver a Tenten por consecuencia Hana se fijó en los dos con una mirada fríamente calculadora.

─Mama, Neji se quedará a dormir hoy aquí o si no mañana terminará en un psiquiátrico por los intentos de violación que tendrá que evitar todo este día y la noche.

─ ¿Enserio Tenten? Tenías que decir eso, me creerá gay.

─No creeré, ya lo creo niñato.

Hana se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tanto chicos como chicas han pensado en la posibilidad de que yo sea gay, así que he tenido que desmentir de muchas formas esos rumores, _¿Qué tiene de malo no querer tener una relación por ahora y esperar a la indicada cuando ya me sienta preparado?_

Algunas veces no entiendo a las mujeres, se quejan de que no hay hombres que se tomen una relación muy enserio y ahora casi me matan con la mirada porque mis ideas son muy femeninas para que un hombre las piense.

─Está bien chico, ahí está el cuarto de huéspedes─ Después se dirigió a Tenten.

─Hija hoy no estaré porque me toca guardia en la comisaría, por eso te encargo al bruto de tu hermano, cierra el cuarto de él con llave.

Los dos la miramos extrañados, _¿Acaso Kiba se escapaba o hacia cosas por la noche?_

Al ver nuestras miradas de incomprensión, aclaro.

─No quiero que este chico me lo ultraje antes de tiempo.

Las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga resonaron en toda la casa, mientras yo me quedaba en shock.

-Jajajaja no...te preocupes mamá yo cuido la castidad de mi hermano.

Hasta que Hana cerró la puerta de la entrada fue que salí de mi estado casi vegetativo.

-Maldición Tenten, debes decirle a tu madre que yo no soy gay, sólo no quiero enfermarme de ETS complaciendo a cada chica que se me avienta, sabes perfectamente que yo quiero encontrar a la indicada, aquella que me acompañará de por vida, pero por ahora sólo quiero concentrarme en las empresas de mi padre y mi tío.

Tenten se revolcaba en el suelo por el ataque de risa que no creo que acabará muy pronto.

-No… te preocupes… jajajaja algún día se dará cuenta que eres más hombre que nada, déjala que piense por ahora eso, si no fuera así no nos dejaría solos a los dos con tanta confianza.

 _ **Punto a favor de Tenten.**_

Si ella no creyera eso, jamás en la vida me dejaría solo en su propia casa con su hija dentro.

─Bueno entonces que esperas mi dulce y preciosa amiga, llama a mi madre para decirle que no podré ir.

Tenten me miro con cara de pocos amigos, aunque ciertamente no le conocía amigos más que yo y Hinata, _**mmmm vaya dilema.**_

─Ya voy, genio.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hasta su cuarto, aventó su mochila, mientras, yo, tire mi mochila en una esquina y me acosté en su cama, ella se acostó alado mío, alzo su celular y comenzó a marcar.

Me recargue en mi brazo derecho para quedar de lado, así podría verla mejor.

Aunque después una travesura se instaló en mis pensamientos.

─ ¡Espérate Neji!

Le alce la blusa del uniforme y pegue mis labios en su estómago y sople fuerte provocando un ruido muy chistoso provocándole cosquillas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, mientras mi amiga intentaba quitarme de ahí, no aguantaba la risa.

─ _ **Habla Hiromi Hyuga, en que puedo servirle.**_

─Ho...hola Hiro..hiromi-san, per...perdone que la moleste tan tarde...pero Neji...dormirá hoy en mi casa.

La pobre trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitarme de encima, pero yo aplicaba la fuerza suficiente para que no lo lograra.

─ _**¿Y eso porque Tenten-chan?**_

─Lo que pasa... es que mi mama me dejo sola en casa... y Kiba se fue a casa de Naruto... así que me quede sola... entonces mi mama le encargo a Neji...que me cuidara... perdone si es una molestia... pero él no tuvo otra más que aceptar.

Una pequeña carcajada trataba de salir de los labios de ella.

─ _ **No, no te preocupes, está bien, ya inventare yo algo para que justifique la ausencia de mi querido niño.**_

─Si... per...perdone las moles...

No pudo terminar la oración por que en un acto de atrevimiento, que debo decir ni siquiera pensé como es que lo hice, la mordí, dejando una marca muy roja en su piel blanca.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios.

─ _**¿Que sucede Tenten-chan?**_

Una mirada retadora me fue enviada y yo como niño bueno le lance un beso.

─No se preocupe Hiromi-san, era Akamaru que se me lanzo y me espanto.

─ _ **Ahhh está bien, cuídate mucho, si mi bebe se porta mal me avisas y yo le doy su reprimenda.**_

─Si yo le aviso cuando se porte mal, hasta luego, y que pase una hermosa velada.

Al colgar Tenten me miro cruzando los brazos, ya sentada sobre el colchón.

─Me amas niña hermosa─ le mire pícaramente y como siempre sucedía ella me perdonaba cuando yo le daba esa mirada, **caía ante mis encantos.**

─Eres un idiota Neji, pero si te amodoro mi amigo, pero sabes me las cobrare.

Me acosté en la cama con los brazos abajo de mi cabeza.

─ ¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

─¡Así!

Se abalanzo contra mí, mordiendo mi rostro, mis mejillas mi nariz, trate de defenderme pero no quería lastimarla así que no podía aplicar mucha fuerza y debo decir que ella no era tan frágil como parecía a primera vista.

Se subió a horacadas de mí, manteniendo mayor control de mi cuerpo.

─ ¡Tenten! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Espera!

No me di cuenta a la hora que había amarrado mis manos con sus coletillas dejando su cabello suelto, abrió mi camisa rápidamente y comenzó a morder con fuerza desde mi pecho hasta mi estómago, el dolor era insoportable.

─¡Espera! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

Una sonrisa ganadora creció en su boca.

─Bueno de todos modos me debes una.

Su sonrisa se volvió oscura y macabra, su cabello suelto y revuelto no ayudaba mucho a su imagen.

Esto da un miedo terrible.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eluchaan:** Jajaja debo decir que la verdad yo siempre quise saber cómo hubiera sido si ellos dos se hubieran tratado, más allá de sus entrenamientos, y la verdad es que a mi manera de verlos, me los imagino de esa forma, aunque debo decir que si pienso ponerles algo romántico, pero no ahora, porque quiero que sea por pasos, no algo que sea de la noche a la mañana, como suele suceder. Seguro pasare a leer tu fic, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo, por ahora, aun así lo leeré jejeje.

 **Kioh:** La intriga que hay entre Sasuke y Tenten se verá con el tiempo, por ahora lo ire metiendo poco a poquito, jajaja si ¡Celos de mejor amigo en potencia! Es que Tenten es la única chica con la que se lleva y la cual no lo drogara para violarlo, jajaja.

 **Leidy RC:** Me encanta esa escena, la de la amenaza de Hinata, siempre e leído en los fics que la ponen como una chica tediosa y sin agallas, la verdad me molesta un poco, aunque no se alejan mucho de la verdad, eso sí lo admito, aun así yo quiero ponerla de forma que ella sepa defenderse, ya que como lleva una relación con Naruto su forma de ser cambia, bueno para ser exactos cambia un poco más al haber crecido y madurado con el tiempo y eso lo note mucho en la película _The Last,_ y estoy contenta con los resultados. Siempre sentí que Hizashi y Neji tenían una conexión muy profunda de padre e hijo, y eso me encanta. _Touche_ , me encanta Sasuke como la persona que causa intriga, aunque la causara de forma un poco... bueno no diré eso porque sería spoiler, jajaja Y si tienes razón, la are con trama para que tenga un fin específico, hasta tal vez lo haga en dos partes.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de jugar otro rato Tenten me dejó moribundo en su cama.

─Deberías verte la cara **niño bonito** , te ves fatal.

Las carcajadas no dejaban de salir de su garganta.

─ ¿De quién será la culpa **pequeña bribona**?

─Oye tengo hambre.

─¡No cambies el tema!

Tan tranquila y lozana como una flor saco ropa de su cajonera, arrojándola donde yo estaba acostado.

Sus bragas cayeron directamente en mi rostro, junto a su sostén. Tomé las dos prendas con la punta de los dedos y los deje a un lado.

─ ¡Oye! Pareciera que te diera asco mi ropa interior.

La mire con desaprobación.

─No es que me de asco amiga, sólo que te respeto, podremos jugar pesado y tenernos mucha confianza, pero eres mi mejor amiga y nunca aria algo como tocarte de más o ver tu ropa interior de forma lasciva.

Me sonrió sonrojada.

─Está bien, entiendo.

Le sonríe cálidamente, aunque fuéramos demasiado confiados uno del otro, siempre la respetaré como mujer, aunque a veces se me olvide.

─Prepara la cena, Neji.

Levante la cabeza sin levantarme de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!

─Como oíste tontito, prepara algo sabroso, me lo debes.

─¡Pero yo no sé cocinar!

Jamás en mi vida había intentado preparas alimentos, de eso siempre se encargaba Hinata.

─Debiste de haber aprendido algo de Hinata, así que más te vale que prepares algo, si no, te irá muy mal mientras duermes.

Con la boca abierta vi que mi mejor amiga se metía al baño para tomar una ducha.

Derrotado me dirigí a la cocina, había observado muchas veces a Hinata hacer espagueti con albóndigas.

Comencé a buscar los ingredientes poniéndolos todos en la barra.

Para ser mi primera vez cocinando era seguro que sería un desastre.

Casi terminando de cocinar, Tenten hizo su aparición en la puerta de la cocina, olisqueando lo que estaba preparando.

─Mmmmm, huele delicioso Neji, espero que así como huele, así sepa de rico..

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Traía el cabello mojado suelto, una blusa de tirantes rosa, y un short a medio muslo color blanco.

Se veía muy hermosa.

─Ya está listo.

Apague el fuego y lo serví en dos platos que Tenten tomo y los llevo a la mesa.

Busqué en el refrigerador jugo de naranja y tome dos vasos.

Nos sentamos juntos y ella fue quien dio el primer bocado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la cara.

─¿Tan mal sabe?

Me sentí un poco apenado, tal vez me hizo falta algo.

─¡Esta delicioso!

Mi amiga salto de alegría, mientras yo con curiosidad probé un poco.

─¡Fantástico!

Estaba delicioso, al parecer el sazón viene de familia.

─Cocinas delicioso Neji.

Comenzó a comer como posesa.

Empecé reír por lo infantil que podía ser mi amiga con algo que le gustaba.

Después de cenar y lavar los platos, nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, me duche con agua caliente.

Al salir del baño vi una camisa de tirantes blanca y un short negro.

Mi mejor amiga siempre pensando en todo.

Me coloqué la camisa y me puse los shorts.

─Neji, me acaba de hablar Kiba, dice que no vendrá hoy a dormir a la casa, porque se quedará en casa de Naruto a festejar su primer diez en Química.

─ ¿Entonces nos quedaremos solos?

─Prácticamente, sí.

─Está bien.

Tenten se metió a su cuarto y yo al mío.

Traté de quedarme dormido, pero no podía.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi amiga.

Sigilosamente me acerque a su cama y me metí con ella entre las sabanas.

─¿Neji? ¿Qué haces?

─No puedo dormir, así que vine a molestarte un rato.

─Estas malditamente loco amigo.

─Mira quien habla.

Su pequeña risa hizo que me acordara del momento en que salíamos de la azotea.

─Oye Tenten, ¿Que te traes con el Uchiha?

─Mmm ¿A qué viene eso?

─Es que vi que te jalo por el brazo cuando ya estábamos por irnos.

─Aaa eso, está celoso.

─¿Celoso?

─Él fue mi primer mejor amigo desde la infancia, y como ya no nos juntamos, se siente un poco solo, aparte ya te tengo a ti, que eres mucho más especial que él.

Mire a mi amiga en la obscuridad un poco de tristeza se reflejó en el brillo de su mirada.

─Gracias por el cumplido, pero no crees que si ha sido o fue tu amigo desde la infancia, debería seguir siendo así.

─La verdad es que yo también pensé lo mismo, pero sucedieron cosas que me hicieron alejarme de él, algún día te lo contaré, pero por ahora sólo quiero disfrutarte.

Su voz se fue opacando con cada palabra que slia de sus labios.

─Uyyy eso me suena a algo demasiado caliente.

─Cállate Neji.

Me dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y su risa me confirmó que mi comentario la había sacado de malos recuerdos.

─Auch, tú fuiste la que lo insinuó.

La tomé de la cintura y la abrace fuerte.

Ella se escondió en mi pecho dando un suspiro de cansancio.

─A dormir princesa.

Su respiración se fue haciendo más tranquila mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sentí como mis sentidos se apagaban, cayendo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Estoy encantada por tu Rewiev, jajaja los dos son como amigos con derechos pero sin tener nada más allá que solo juegos en doble sentido, jajaja, yo pensaría igual que Hana, porque le aria un gran favor a todas las féminas pero él piensa en su salud y en su trabajo antes que tener una relación seria con alguien, espera a la indicada, por ahora quiere disfrutar de su soltería y seguir jugando como niño chiquito con Tenten. Espero también te guste este capítulo, te envió un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

 _Espero les allá gustado este capítulo mis queridos lectores, perdonen la tardanza pero estoy en época de exámenes, lo peor de todo es que ando con gripe y me estoy muriendo en vida XD._

 _El siguiente capítulo en compensación será más largo, al menos 10 hojas (Si lo logro, es un reto)_

 _Les envió un gran abrazo de oso._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─ _Neji... Neji._

Escuchaba mi nombre en la lejanía, la voz de mi amiga se hacía presente en mi mundo de los sueños.

─ _Ne..neji... despierta._

Su voz sonaba nerviosa ¿Por qué?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despertarme, sintiendo algo suavecito y blando.

─ _¡Ne...ne...neji!_

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi cabeza para tallarme los ojos y despertarme, pero me topé con algo blando y calientito.

Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de donde estaba.

Alce la mirada viendo con sorpresa que mi cara estaba enterrada en los senos de mi amiga y ella tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

─ ¡¿Pero qué?!

Me hice hacia atrás con fuerza provocando mi caída de la cama.

─ ¡Pe...perdóname Tenten, no sabía que estaba ahí ─señale su pecho ─¡No fue mi intención, en verdad, no me odies por ello!

Escondí mi cara entre las sabanas mientras me hincaba en la cama, dejando mi cara sobre el colchón.

Sentí como las abanas eran arrancadas de mi cuerpo y las manos cálidas de Tenten alzaban mi rostro.

─Tran...tranquilo Neji, sé que no fue tu intención, jajaja solo trata de aprender a dormir sin moverte tanto.

Me sonrió de manera dulce, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Le sonreí alegre, mientras me impulsaba y caía encima de ella.

─ ¡Gracias amiga!

La abrase muy fuerte mientras rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama con ella en mis brazos.

─ ¡Espera Neji! ¡Nos vamos a caer!

Cuando sentí el duro suelo contra mi espalda, Tenten me miro rápidamente, para después ocultarse en mi pecho y comenzar a reír.

─ ¡Estas **jodidamente** loco Neji!

─Jajajaja Todo gracias a ti, me contagiaste mujer.

Comenzamos a reír, mientras los rayos del sol se iban haciendo presentes en el cuarto.

─Ya hay que levantarnos, hoy nos espera un largo día.

La mire confundido, hoy era domingo así que no íbamos a hacer nada, no teníamos tarea, así que podría ser importante.

Al percatarse de mi mirada, ella suspiro, pícaramente se acercó a mí.

─Hoy me pagaras los favores que me has pedido.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mientras ella tomaba una toalla y se metía saltando y cantando al baño.

" _ **Hoy si sería un día muy largo"**_

Después de que Tenten se terminara de arreglar, me acompaño a mi casa para que me bañara y me cambiara.

Al llegar no me esperaba encontrarme con **"ella"** en mi casa.

─Buenos días Hinata-sama.

Mi prima vestía un pijama de conejo, con un gorro de orejas largas y blancas sobre su cabeza, me miro de forma amenazante, en vez de dar ternura, a mí me dio la impresión de estar enfrente de un **conejo demonio**.

Rápidamente se agacho al suelo tomando mis pies y tirándome al suelo.

En el suelo veía la cara de Tenten boquiabierta observando como mi linda prima me arrastraba por las escaleras.

Trataba por todos los medios de enterrar mis uñas en la madera y que así no fuera capaz de jalarme, pero era en vano, era muy fuerte **la bruja.**

─Hi...hinata, suéltame.

La cara de Hinata giro casi 180 grados y una cara demoniaca se instaló en su rostro.

Comencé a sudar del miedo.

─No te soltare Neji-nisan.

Escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi madre, se acercaba a la sala.

─ ¡Oka-san, Hinata-sama me quiere asesinar!

Mi madre me miro impresionada y mi prima ni se inmuto.

─Así que si estas cumpliendo con tu amenaza Hina-chan.

─Claro tía, soy una Hyuga y futura Uzumaki, así que no debo faltar a mi palabra.

Sentía como mis esperanzas se desvanecían.

─Está bien sobrina, solo no seas tan duro con mi bebe.

─No se preocupe Hiromi-san, jamas en mi vida le aria tanto daño a mi querido nisan.

Sentí que era jalado nuevamente en dirección a las escaleras.

─ ¡Tenten, sálvame!

─No pienses que ella te ayudara, ahorita mismo esta con Naruto, quien dentro de unos instantes también la traerá.

Mi prima me llevo arrastrando hacia las escaleras y así como me estaba jalando a si me subió.

Mi bello rostro sufrió mucho. Al llegar a mi cuarto me fue peor.

Sentí como Hinata tomaba impulso y me lanzo hacia mi cama, **este demonio** sí que tenía fuerza.

Cerro la puerta con delicadeza y después se lanzó a la cama dándome un golpe con el codo en el estómago, provocando que el poco aire que estaba recuperando se fuera de mis pulmones.

Comencé a toser mientras mi pariente sacaba ropa de mi closet y la tiraba en mi cara.

─ ¡Hinata! **¡Por que la maldita agresión!**

Mi prima rápidamente lanzo mi desodorante, que golpeo directamente a la nariz.

─ ¡¿Enserio quieres saber nisan?! Si serás idiota, ayer te fuiste a quedar con Tenten-chan en su casa.

─ ¿Por eso esta tan enojada? Su mama estaba...

─ !No mientas tarado¡

Nuevamente un objeto golpeo contra mi rostro.

─ **¡Deja de lanzar cosas bruja!**

─ **¡¿A quién llamas bruja!?**

Los cabellos de mi prima parecían poseídos, volando sobre su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo tenía un aura oscura y amenazaba con arrojarme la figura de piedra de un oso que me regalo Tenten.

─ ¡A nadie, a nadie!

Mie hacia otro lado haciéndome el tonto, mientras ella suspiraba con cansancio.

─Sé que se quedaron solos y sabiendo lo estúpido que eres te habrás dormido con ella, espero con mi frágil corazón que no hayan hecho nada malo.

Mire a mi prima estupefacto, o era mal pensada o si me tenía muy mala fe.

─Hinata, jamas en mi vida haría algo malo con Tenten, ella es mi mejor amiga.

─ **¡Eso espero tarado** , si no yo misma are que te agás cargo de tu cría, entendiste!

" _No comprendo a las mujeres, en lo absoluto"_

─Bueno metete a bañar, vas a salir ahorita ¿Verdad?

─Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Yo lo sé todo Neji-nisan.

Tome mi ropa rápidamente fingiendo no haberme espantado con las palabras de Hinata.

Al salir de bañarme vi a Tenten sentada en mi cama con una cara de "Mátenme porque sufro" y a Naruto abrazando a mi prima por la espalda.

─ ¿Qué paso?

Mire confundido a Tenten, quien corrió a mi lado casi llorando y se escondiendose atrás de mí.

─ ¡Neji, Neji! ¡Perdimos a Hinata!

─Eso lo sé desde hace días amiga.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Están hablando de mi novia!

─ ¿Pues qué le hiciste idiota?

─ ¡Nada genio, solo que mi Oka-san sale mucho con ella!

Mi cerebro se conectó en un solo segundo.

Kushina Uzumaki contamino a mi dulce y tímida prima.

─Ya dejen de lamentarse, no me perdieron, sigo viva, además solo le daba clases de educación sexual a Tenten, no quiero a un sobrino todavía.

Mi cara cayó en una mueca de incredulidad.

─ ¿Qué?

─Yo tendré hijos primero, Naruto-kun y yo los aremos tíos antes, así que no se me adelanten.

La seguridad y la determinación de mi prima solo hicieron que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi cien y no ayudaba en nada la cara de **idiota súper feliz** de Naruto.

" _Vaya familia la que me toco"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **kioh:**_ No hay que agradecer jajaj, lo hago con mucho gusto y por diversión, jaja y ciertamente siempre quise un amigo así, y tal vez casi lo conseguí, jajaja pero esas cosas (Las bases de esta historia) las revelare al final. Si algo se trae el Uchiha con ella, pero no se sabrá hasta que empiece el "largo día de Neji" pero te puedo adelantar que toda la culpa la tiene un personaje que no e puesto entre ellos wuajajaja soy mala. Te mando un gran abrazo.

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Jajajaja que bueno que te haya encantado, la verdad es que me muero de risa cada vez que hago un capitulo, tener un amigo como Neji aria más fácil el no aburrirse constantemente, creo que viviríamos felices eternamente. La verdad es que si, ellos dos tienen una historia, pero como le dije a **kioh** hay un personaje, que no he puesto, implicado en esto. Sera toda una trama jajajaja. Te mando un gran abrazo :3

Gracias por leer este siguiente capitulo, mis queridos lectores.

Vienvenidos sean los nuevos y tambien los que ya me seguian.

Les envio un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al salir de mi casa, caminamos con prisa hacia el parque, Tenten iba un poco cohibida ante las cosas que mi prima despotrico a lo loco contra nosotros, mientras yo iba con mido ante el favor que me pediría.

Mientras caminábamos iba divisando los árboles del parque y una persona en particular me llamo la atención.

Un chico con una polera negra y pantalones grises estaba recargado sobre un árbol, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

Vi como Tenten corrió hacia ese muchacho.

─¡Itachi! ¡Ya llegamos!

Mire con recelo como mi mejor amiga lo abrazaba y el le sonreía con gusto. Itachi Uchiha fue uno de los sujetos más codiciados en el instituto, pero el a diferencia de su hermano, emocionaba más a las féminas con frases románticas o pequeños regalos, todo un play boy, pero según Tenten el jamas llego a nada más allá de simples palabras de afecto hacia ellos, por una parte respeto su táctica, pero no soy capaz de ser así como él.

─Hola Tenten, hola Neji ¿Cómo están?

Su sonrisa cálida me dejo un poco desarmado, él era un buen tipo y podría decirse que un gran amigo y hermano.

─Medio traumados.

─ ¿Por qué Neji?

Nos miró con duda al saber a qué nos referíamos.

─Pues más que traumados asustados, mi prima se la paso amenazándonos con no traer hijos al mundo antes de tiempo.

─Así es Itachi-san, lo peor fue que yo me lleve todo el sermón de cómo prevenir un embarazo.

Una leve risa salió del Uchiha.

─Ooo así que es eso, ya sabía yo que anduviera platicando con Kushina-san les traería problemas algún día.

Sonreí forzosamente, _"Maldito Naruto de esta no se escapa"_

─Bueno, a lo que nos reunimos aquí pequeños saltamontes. Creo que Tenten no te comentado sobre el favor que le pagaras.

─No, todavía no y sabes ahora siento que estoy más tranquilo porque estas aquí, así que creo no será algo vergonzoso.

─No claro que no mi guapo Neji, lo que pasa es que Itachi te necesitaba para un proyecto, y como me debías muchos favores, tuve la oportunidad de pedírtelo sin que te negaras.

Me quede desconcertado.

─¿Por qué me negaría?

Los dos se vieron disimulando sonrisas.

─Veras, el instituto realiza siempre un concurso de baile, cuando yo estaba en el instituto había participado con Sasuke, que estaba en bachillerato, después de que me gradué volvió a participar, pero con Naruto y Sakura, pero ella se fue a estudiar fuera y Naruto consigue una novia que con el paso del tiempo se volvió celosa─ se rasco la nuca mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien ─y pues Sasuke quiere volver a participar, pero yo ya no puedo y pues Naruto tampoco, y él es demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda.

─Por ello es que esa vez me hablo en la azotea, porque quería que yo hablara con Itachi, asi que lo primero que pensé fue en ti.

Mi frente se sombreo de negro.

─Creo que me enviaran al matadero, ya veo por qué pensaste que me negaría...¡Las mujeres se me aventaran como caníbales para arrancarme la ropa o tal vez llevarse un pedazo de mi carne!

─Ya Neji no seas exagerado.

Itachi me miro con diversión.

─Sé que no te llevas con mi hermano, pero los dos están pasando por la misma situación, mi primo Sai también participara con ustedes, solo será un sketch de al menos un minuto y medio que será presentado ante los padres y los estudiantes.

─Anímate Neji, es mejor que aceptes por las buenas a que te obligue a aceptar ¿No crees?

Una parte de mi si quería participar, los eventos de este estilo me llamaban la atención, pero de solo pensar en que participaría con Sasuke Uchiha me hacía reconsiderar las cosas.

─Mira otro incentivo que tal vez te agrade es el de obtener un viaje a España con todos los gastos pagados, sé que eres de una familia acomodada, pero esto te beneficiaria porque tendrías vacaciones cuando los demás estén estudiando, y tus padres no podrían dejar que desaproveches una oportunidad como esta.

Me puse a pensar en lo dicho, sinceramente tenia razón, así podría relajarme unos días lejos de la escuela y mi familia

─Está bien, me rindo, pero no quiero tener interacción con el Uchiha.

─Hmp, como si estuviera muy contento de verte en los ensayos.

Una voz ya conocida se escuchó cerca de nosotros.

Sasuke había llegado vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una chamarra arremangada hasta los codos color negra.

─Hola Tenten.

─Hola Sasuke.

La tensión entre los dos se palpaba, me empezó a sentir incómodo y no se diga del pobre de Itachi quien solo trataba de ver para todos lados y no fijar la vista en ellos dos.

En un momento de locura me acerque a Tente y la abrase por la espalda, coloque mi barbilla sobre su hombro y le sople en el oído haciendo que se retorciera en mis brazos y se riera.

─Tengo sueño Tenten, no dormí mucho por tu culpa.

─Jajajaj si claro chico engreído, tu no me dejaste dormir a mí.

Sentí la mirada matadora de Sasuke una sonrisa de victoria surco mi rostro.

─Bueno... entonces así está el asunto... gracias por aceptar la oferta Neji, espero y todo salga bien, mañana comienzan los ensayos ¿Te parece?

─Si está bien Itachi, muchas gracias por la oferta, si no hubiera sido así, me imagino que esta niña mimada me las hubiera cobrado de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

─Eyyy no soy tan mala.

Me erguí mientras seguía sosteniendo a Tenten por la cintura, habiendo que su peso quedara recargado en mi cuerpo, y la comencé a jalar hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pies se arrastraran por el suelo.

─Bueno es hora de retirarnos, hasta luego Itachi, hasta pronto amargado.

Comencé a reír cuando vi a Sasuke tratando de lanzarse contra mí pero Itachi le dio un golpe con la mano en la cabeza, frustrando sus intentos por seguirme.

Seguí arrastrando a mi amiga, hasta que llegamos muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, y comenzamos a caminar normalmente.

─Oye Tenten ¿Quién es Sakura?

Su rostro alegre se desdibujo, dejando una mueca de tristeza.

─Ella fue una gran amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, antes de qu eme conocieran... ella fue novia de Sasuke.

─Mmmm ¿Fue?

─Cuando ellos comenzaron a salir, él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, aunque fuera muy orgulloso y no lo demostrara mucho ante los demás, pero yo sé que él hubiera sido capaz de morir por ella. Pero el amor de ella hacia el no era tan fuerte, así que después del concurso de baile ella termino con el por qué se había enamorado de un amigo de Itachi y Sasuke se volvió frio y distante ante la pérdida de la persona que más amo.

─Ahh ya veo, me imagino que por eso esa chica se fue a estudiar fuera.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

─Así es genio, ella se fue por la incomodidad que tenía con él y por qué el comenzó a ser un poco paranoico.

La duda se instaló en mí.

─ ¿Paranoico?

Ella se detuvo en una banca y se sentó y me indico que me sentara a su lado.

─Cuando vio que ella lo había dejado se frustro y comenzó a recordarle a cada rato que ella era una cualquiera y que jamas encontraría la felicidad, muchas veces se lo dijo en frente de su actual novio, comenzaban a discutir y ella harta de su testarudez por hacerle la vida imposible, se fue.

Comencé a ver el por qué era muy cruel con las chicas que trataban de acercársele, ya decía yo que tratar de tratar a mujeres desde la azotea, amenazarlas con que las mandaría a matar o diciéndoles que lo dejaran en paz marchándose al infierno, era algo que solo un frustrado amoroso diría.

─Bueno comprendo esa parte amiga─ mi mirada se enfocó en los arboles de cerezo y la pregunta salió de mis labios ─Pero ¿Por qué siempre que están ustedes dos cerca la tensión se hace palpable?

Tenten me miro muy triste y pensé que había tocado un tema muy difícil de decir, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando ella me abrazo y se agarró con fuerza de mí.

Yo la abrace con cariño, acariciando su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla.

─Eres mi mejor amigo Neji, asi que no dudaría en contártelo... cuando Sakura se fue, el mundo de Sasuke se fue por la borda, comenzó a deprimirse y yo como su amiga en ese tiempo lo visitaba con frecuencia y trataba siempre de alegrarlo. Todo lo que hacía funcionaba de maravilla, empezó a olvidarse de ella y se enfocaba más en divertirse a mi lado. Pero después de un tiempo se volvió muy posesivo, comenzó a golpear o amenazar a todo chico que se me acercara, me preguntaba siempre en qué lugar andaba y revisaba siempre mi celular... comencé a molestarme por ello pero por debilidad no quería lastimarlo... éramos amigos no quería que por mi culpa se volviera a sumir en depresión.─ Su voz se fue apagando y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

─Hasta que un día... toco fondo...

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Sayurilee17:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Rewiev, jeje sé que la actitud de Neji es muy flexible, pero la verdad es que me gusta que sea así, es muy divertido pensar en que es muy flexible solo con las personas que aprecia, jajaj la temática es muy diferente, aunque el problema que habrá será un poco sencillo pero sin llegar a ser muy trillado como la mayoría de las temáticas, quiero que sea algo un poco realista y a la vez algo que solo pasaría en una novela. Espero te guste cada capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo. Te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos XD

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo mis queridos lectores, saben que los doro y ojala sigan leyendo con pasión esta historia llena de cosas inesperadas jajaja._

 _Los quiero mucho, les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─¡Ahhhh!

El grito de mi amiga me dejo sordo por unos instantes.

─ ¡Se portó como un estúpido! ¡Aparte de celarme cada minuto de los días, el muy idiota se le ocurrió robarme mi primer beso, delante del chico que me gustaba, sabes lo enojada que estaba, casi lo mato en ese instante... lo peor es que quede como una agresiva mujer que espanto al chico de mis sueños!

─ ¡Maldición Tenten! Acaso podrías dejar de gritar, me dejaste sordo por segundos, aparte, pensé que te había echo algo malo, algo de verdad malo, no bobadas como la que acabas de decir.

Sentí como su aura demoniaca crecía con rapidez.

─ ¿Bobadas?

Mi cuerpo hizo un sonido sordo al caer al suelo, con mi amiga encima mientras sus cabellos volaban por todas partes y su mirada prometía dolor.

─ ¡¿Es que acaso el poder demoniaco de Kushina se convirtió en pandemia?! ¡Quítate de encima Tenten porque soy capaz de hacer lo que menos te esperas!

─Maldito idiota, no entiendes mi sufrimiento, él era mi mejor amigo, como se le ocurre robarme mi primer beso, eso es sagrado para mí, es lo que demostraría mi amor por aquella persona especial...

No pensé lo que hacía, lo único que cruzo por mi cabeza era que tenía que callarla de alguna manera y que dejara de decir tonterías.

Mis manos tomaron su cabeza con rapidez y plante mis labios sobre los suyos, dándole un beso dulce y tranquilo.

Me separe de ella y me levante bruscamente tirándola al suelo.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Neji?

Me miro con ojos llorosos y su rostro mostraba demasiada tristeza.

─Ni se te ocurra compararme con el Uchiha─ tome sus manos y la levante, abrazándola para que no sintiera miedo de mí y huyera ─Solo quiero demostrarte que un primer beso guardado no demuestra un amor verdadero, y mucho menos es algo por lo que deberías lamentarte, para probártelo te bese dándote mi primer beso.

Se separó de mí, mientras me mirada de forma fija y sorprendida.

─ ¿Ese...era tu primer beso?

─Así es pequeña, y no te lo di porque te amara, sino porque te quiero mucho, y no por ello la persona que escoja dejara de amarme o no por ello me lamentare.

─Eso no me convence tonto.

─Tómalo como quieras amiga, pero estate segura que no por eso soy un tonto enamorado, celoso hasta la medula, tómalo como signo de nuestra amistad eterna.

Le guiñe un ojo de forma coqueta y ella se sonrojo al instante.

─Idiota.

─Maniaca

Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Ahora estamos a mano.

Por coquetería mía la tome de la cintura y coloque mi nariz en su cuello.

─ ¿Y si mejor me das alguna de tus primeras veces?

Me empujo bruscamente y comencé a reír de gusto.

─Eres un pervertido.

─Mira quien habla la que piensa cosas malas antes de preguntar, me refería a que si yo te di mi primer beso, entonces podríamos hacer algo juntos donde sea tu primera vez.

─Eso sigue sonando pervertido, veas por donde lo veas.

─Jajajajaja eso es porque eres una pervertida de lo peor, jajajaj vamos al parque de diversiones mañana, sé que nunca te has subido a una montaña rusa, así que quiero ser la primera persona que experimente eso contigo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como centellas.

─Está bien, pero primero tendrás que acompañarme a comprar ropa.

En eso mi cara risueña se desvaneció dejando una en depresión absoluta.

─Pero Tenten ya tienes mucha ropa.

─Lo sé, pero no tengo muchos zapatos, además también tenemos que comprarte la ropa que usaras para el sketch.

─ ¿Ya está el tipo de ropa que usaremos?

─Así es, ayer por la mañana los había escogido con Itachi.

─Vaya, entonces esto será espantoso.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por mi sien, yo odiaba estar probándome ropa, odiaba ir de compras.

─Es más, podemos ir ahorita, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra...

─Amiga perdóname por esto.

En el momento que ella se iba a voltear la tome de la cabeza y le di un golpe con la mía, dejándola inconsciente.

─Pero no pienso ir hoy de compras.

Tome a Tenten en mis brazos y la cargue. Camine hacia mi casa con paso lento y tranquilo.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar choque con una chica que estaba corriendo en dirección contraria. Casi se me cae mi amiga de los brazos con el golpe.

─Perdona ¿Te hice daño?

─No te preocupes...este

─Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y tú?

─Neji Hyuga, un gusto.

Observe a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí, no muy alta, cabello rosa muy exótico, ojos verde jade, nariz respingada, piel blanca, vestido azul cielo discreto y elegante... y unas pequeñas lagrimas secas sobre sus mejillas.

─Vaya ¿Eres el hijo de Hizashi Hyuga?

─Así es, ¿Lo conoces?

─En ocasiones lo he visto, pero quien lo conoce más es mi padre, ellos eran amigos desde la preparatoria, y se ven constantemente en las cenas de negocios o más bien en sus huidas a alguna "reunión de hombres" como lo llama el.

─Ahhh, te refieres a esas huidas a alguna casa de campo para ver futbol, decir idioteces y beber alcohol hasta quedar inconscientes sin que sus mujeres lo sepan, jajaja ya he asistido a algunas de esas "Reuniones de hombres"

─Jajajaja exacto, bueno Neji, me dio mucho gusto conocerte ¿Nos vemos luego?

Antes de irse su mirada se topó con mi amiga quien seguía inconsciente.

─ ¿Ella es Tenten?

─Ohhh así es, la noquee hace unos minutos por que me iba a obligar a comprar ropa y yo odio las compras.

─ ¿Y eso? Ella no es de las que obliga a alguien a hacer algo que no quieren.

─Te equivocas Saku, esta demonio es un ser irracional capaz de hacer que el más inteligente ceda ante sus impulsos animales...

─ ¿Que estás diciendo idiota?

Mi amiga se había despertado sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta y ya me tenia del cuello de mi camisa, haciendo que sus ojos taladraran hasta lo profundo de mi alma.

Salto de mis brazos y como una mujer digna, que practica artes marciales, me derribo de una patada, tomando mi largo cabello castaño, arrastrándome por la acera.

─Ya verás Insecto, te are pagar por el golpe que me diste, aparte que te are vomitar sangre por cada palabra incoherente que me has dicho a lo largo de este día...

─ ¡Tenten! ¡Suéltame! Pareces un animal con rabia.

─Claro, estoy rabiosa por darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo me golpea solo por un capricho.

─¿Me..mejor amigo?

La voz de Sakura saco de sus pensamientos homicidas a mi amiga. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica, su mano por fin había soltado mi cabellera y vi solo su sombra...corrió a abrazarla.

Me levante un poco adolorido por el golpe que me atesto con fuerza.

─Sakura ¿Acabas de regresar?

─Si hace unos días había vuelto, pero apenas pude venir ya que estaba arreglando una cosas.

─Que bien que hayas vuelto, ¿Cómo has estado?

─Muy bien, excelente diría yo.

Vi como ellas dos dejaron de abrazarse y una sonrisa genuina cruzo el rostro de Sakura, pero a lo lejos se acercaba algo que no traía buen augurio.

─¿Por qué amiga?

─Sasori y yo celebraremos nuestra boda en una semana.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y me imagino que los ojos de mi amiga también.

─ ¿Cómo dices Sakura?

Sakura volteo rápidamente viendo con sorpresa a aquel chico de mirada fría.

Sasuke miro con odio la pequeña figura de la única mujer que había amado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **¡Hola!**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, perdonen si tardo ahora una semana, pero tengan por seguro que no dejare truncada ninguna historia.

Puedo decirles que a la pobre de Tenten le esperan muchas sorpresas y a Neji igual, aunque uno de ellos sufrirá... ¿O tal vez los dos?

Jajajaja, las preguntas que pueden hacerse en estos instantes son:

¿Por qué Sakura había llorado?

¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba detrás de ella?

¿Por qué Sasuke es celoso con Tenten?

¿Sera amor o simple capricho?

¿Por qué Sakura se sorprendió por la frase Mejor amigo dirigida hacia Neji?

Les deseo una hermosa sema, les mando muchos abrazos de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego?


	9. Chapter 9

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─Bueno...yo.

La tensión entre los dos era palpable, tanto que se me hacía sofocante estar cerca de ellos. Tenten se veía nerviosa.

─Sasuke ¿Qué haces por acá?

─Vaya, ahora si me hablas.

La cara de Sasuke era una mueca de locura y enojo.

─Sasuke, yo... enserio lo lamento ─ Sakura trataba por todos los medios de no llorar.

─ ¿Lo lamentas? Lamentas destrozarme, lamentas casarte con un bastardo dejándome a mí, sabes cuánto te he amado, lamentas el que yo haya desperdiciado parte de mi vida dándote todo lo que deseabas, amándote, sonriéndote, dándote mi vida entera. Eres una ...

─ ¡Ya cállate Sasuke! ¡Eres un idiota! La estas lastimando.

Mi mejor amiga estaba hecha una furia, se veía que se retenía a sí misma para no golpearlo hasta la muerte.

─ ¡Hmp! ¡Yo he sufrido más que ella!

─No, no es así, tu eres quien está haciendo tu vida un infierno, y te estas llevando entre los pies a tus seres queridos.

─Mira quien habla, la que renegó de nuestra amistad y me dejo solo con mi sufrimiento.

─ ¿Que querías que hiciera? Estabas frenético, no me dejabas sola ni un segundo, comenzaste a tenerme como tu obsesión privada.

─ ¡Por qué no quería estar solo, no quería que tú me dejaras como lo hizo ella!

El grito de frustración de Sasuke tenía demasiado dolor impregnado. Sakura intento acercarse pero él, pero la repelió.

─Sasuke.

─Vete, déjame en paz, te amé demasiado, pero veo que jamas podre volver a estar a tu lado, ya no quiero verte jamas, ya no quiero sufrir por ti.

─Yo... ─ Sakura trato de decir algo pero su voz o salía de sus labios.

─Sakura es mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses, mañana será un nuevo día.

─Si... eso creo─ comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que había seguido desde el principio, pero se detuvo y rápidamente se volteo.

─ Sasuke... no quiero que me odies, pero debo decirte que todo el tiempo que pase a tu lado lo valore y te amé en esos momentos, tú fuiste mi primer amor y te agradezco el que me hayas amado tanto, espero y seas feliz como yo lo soy ahora.

El Uchiha no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Mi amiga y yo nos quedamos un poco paralizados por unos instantes.

─Vaya, acabo de ser testigo de una pelea de ex-novios.

─Tomate esto más enserio Neji.

─Si me lo tomo enserio, pero me es algo inaudito que tu antiguo amigo haya entrado en una locura inminente porque rompió con su novia, siento que no es razón para que se vuelva un energúmeno andante.

─Bueno tienes razón, pero mientras no estemos en los zapatos de ellos no entenderemos completamente como se siente esa situación.

─Ok tienes razón.

Observe como el cielo despejado nos daba la bienvenida a seguir con nuestro día como lo teníamos planeado.

De un momento a otro, sentí como mi brazo era jalado bruscamente, haciendo que por instantes perdiera el equilibrio.

─ ¿A dónde vamos Tenten?

─A un motel

─ ¡¿Enserio?!

─Claro que no idiota, me vas a llevar a comer ramen, me lo debes por el golpe que me diste.

─Que cruel, ahora me dejas con las ganas.

─Pervertido.

─Mira quien habla, eres mucho más pervertida que yo.

─Eso no es cierto

─Claro que si

Observe con detenimiento la corta falda de tablones que llevaba puesta, baje mi brazo cuidadosamente y pase un dedo a lo largo de su pierna casi llegando a su muslo.

─ ¡Maldita sea Neji! ¡Bájale a tus hormonas!

─Jajajaja ves, ya rápido pensaste mal, y dices que yo soy el pervertido.

─Mira genio, lo que acabas de hacer se interpreta de mal de muchos sentidos.

─No si tú lo quieres ver así, tal vez yo por ser buen niño quise quitarte un hilo que colgaba de tu falda o tal vez acomodártela, así que no puedo ser un pervertido completamente.

─Hmp

─Jajajaja algo se te pego del Uchiha.

─Tengo hambre, ¡Aliméntame¡

─Ya voy pequeña fiera, pronto llegaremos a Ichiraku

Al llegar al pequeño puesto mi amiga ni tarda ni perezosa pidió el plato más grande de ramen y se dispuso a comer lo más rápido que podía

─Tranquila Tenten, te vas a atragantar.

─Tengo hambre, ya tenía rato que no probábamos bocado niño.

─Eres incorregible

─Y tú eres un loco desquiciante, pero no me quejo

─Jajajaja me amas, lo se

─Te adoro mi guapo amigo.

Pase el resto de la tarde en compañía de ella mientras el día pasaba volando ante nuestros ojos. Podría decirse que disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, era algo incomparable estar con mi mejor amiga, sin deberes ni obligaciones, solo nosotros dos disfrutando de un día en donde nuestro mundo solo eran nuestras platicas sin sentido y nuestras risas que rayaban en la locura llena de alegría, llena de felicidad, siempre atesoro cada momento a su lado.

─ ¿Qué piensas Neji?

─Mmmm nada pequeña loba.

Acaricie su cabeza revolviendo su cabellera.

─Ahhh ya dime, no seas malo conmigo.

─Pues pienso en que cada momento a tu lado es hermoso, es algo que no se puede comparar.

─Claro, compañía como la mía no encuentras fácilmente

─Jajajaj tienes razón, encontrar a alguien como tu sería demasiado difícil.

Seguimos nuestro camino por la calle que nos llevaría a su casa, con el sol dándonos el mejor atardecer que hubiera presenciado.

─Dime Neji, si hubiera sido otra nuestra situación, ¿Me hubieras tratado como las demás?

─No lo creo, siento que seguiría siendo lo mismo.

─ ¿Por qué tan seguro?

─Por que en el primer instante en que te viera, me volvería a perder en la profundidad de tus ojos.

Rápidamente volteo, sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo, y yo me acerque lentamente hacia ella.

─ ¿Que tienes preciosa?

La tome entre mis brazos, alzando su rostro con una de mis manos, su mirada se mostraba sumida en tristeza.

─ ¿Verdad que tú jamas me dañarías?

─Claro que no Tenten, nunca te dañaría.

─Entonces prométemelo, prométeme que nunca me trataras como a las demás, que nunca en tu vida aras que derrame lagrimas por ti y que jamas me dejaras sola, no te separaras de mí,

─Te lo prometo y para asegurarme que sea así, te daré esto.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, pero su rostro se movió a un lado, evitando el contacto de mis labios con los suyos.

─No hagas eso, si no ya nada será igual.

─Perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

─Mejor hagamos una promesa de meñiques.

Estiro su mano mostrando su meñique alzado, con una sonrisa pequeña la mie enternecido.

─Te lo prometo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, a mí me encanto hacerlo.

Puedo decir que las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke terminan ahí, ya que solo la metí como de relleno.

Jajaja pero ahora ya se viene lo bueno, muchas cosas pasaran en la vida de ellos dos, pero la pregunta es ¿Eso los unirá o los terminara separando? O en un caso demasiado raro ¿Seguirá todo igual?

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.

¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Me hacer que a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, pose mis labios sobre su oído, penando seriamente en lo que mis labios dirían.

─Siento que su mirada perfora mi nuca.

─Yo me siento acosada.

Nuestro pequeño momento de "romance" se debía a que a la mitad del paseo sentimos la mirada matadora de Sasuke, al parecer nos había estado siguiendo.

─ ¿Crees que se tranquilice?

─No lo creo, ya que se te ocurrió tratar de besarme genio.

─Si quieres que deje de comportarse así deberías dejarle las cosas claras.

─ ¿Y no es eso lo que he tratado de hacer desde hace mucho?

─Si... pero no funciona, así que mejor consíguete un novio y restriégaselo en la cara.

Un suspiro salió de nuestros labios, nos separamos lentamente y nuestras miradas se conectaron.

─Uno

─Dos

─¡Tres!

Salimos corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, si el padre de Naruto nos viera, se quedaría pasmado con la velocidad que adquirimos en solo segundos, con tal de que el acosador marca diablo nos dejara en paz.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa de Tenten, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Entramos jadeando y con el corazón en la mano.

─Maldición ese hombre no te dejara en paz

─ ¡Ya me está hartando!

─Por favor, trata de golpearlo en la cabeza, tal vez así pierda la memoria y deje de estarte molestando.

─Ya lo he pensado, esa idea no se descarta.

Mire el reloj en la pared, ya eran las 7 de la tarde, era hora de que me fuera a mi casa ya que mi padre hoy me llevara a una comida con unos importantes inversionistas de la empresa, estará Hinata y mi tío Hiashi, así que no debo faltar.

─Bueno Tenten te dejo con tu lindo amicosador, jajajaj tengo una cena de negocios.

─Está bien Neji, hasta mañana, acuérdate del ensayo y la compra del vestuario del sketch.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí de su casa

Al llegar a mi hogar me encontré a mi prima sentada en el sillón muy tranquila, casi como antes de que su suegra la contaminara.

─Buenas tardes Neji-nisan, casi creí que no vendrías.

─Jajaja pues ya tus ojos se han de estar quemando con tanta guapura presente primita.

─Wuacala que asco, para mí solo esta Naruto.

─Pues que gusto más feos tienes Hinata-sama.

─Hmp

─Otra Uchiha.

─ ¿Mande?

─Nada...absolutamente nada.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me metí al baño. El agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo poco a poco, sentía como la pesadez del día y los acontecimientos agotadores quedaban atrás.

Instintivamente toque mis labios con mis dedos. No me arrepiento de haberle dado mi primer beso, podría decirse que me encontraba un poco nervioso al verla a los ojos después de haberla besado, mi mente me mostro la imagen de sus labios rosas después del beso.

Coloque mi brazo derecho sobre mis ojos.

"Esta chica me volverá loco"

No estoy enamorado de ella, ni tampoco tengo el mínimo interés de hacerla mi novia o algo parecido

Pero... ¿Por qué esta estúpida sonrisa no se borra de mi rostro?

¿Por qué me siento tan contento de haberla besado?

Y si en verdad tuviera sentimientos por mi mejor amiga, no creo que sea lo correcto, no quisiera perderla. Es la chica más inteligente, genial, bondadosa, graciosa y hermosa que he conocido. Es mi mejor amiga y sé que ella no podría ni verme a los ojos si llego a enamorarme de ella... mejor sera que me conforme con ser su mejor amigo, es más divertido así.

Me dispuse a ponerme una camisa manga larga azul marino y unos pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos negros y mi cabello bien peinado en su distinguida coleta baja.

He pensado en cortarme el cabello, pero me gusta más tenerlo largo, es un toque distintivo de los hombres Hyuga y de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Al llegar a la sala de la casa ya me estaban esperando mi tio, mi prima y mi padre.

Hoy cenaríamos en un restaurante italiano.

Mi prima hiba vestida con un vestido color verde manzana, largo hasta los tobillos, con mangas cortas, discreto, pero elegante.

Nos subimos al coche, dirigiéndonos rápidamente hacia nuestro destino.

─Neji, debes de poner en alto el nombre de la empresa, eso va también para ti Hinata.

─Si tío.

─Si papa.

─Les iba a comentar, hijo, que el empresario que veremos en unos momentos tiene tres hijos, dos muchachos y una muchacha, traten de llevarse bien con ellos. Los dos mayores tienen casi tu edad Neji, el más chico tiene tu edad Hinata.

─No se preocupe padre, haremos todo a nuestro alcance para que esta reunión sea un éxito.

Mi padre asintió-

Al llegar al restaurante vimos ya sentado en una mesa a un hombre de cabellera castaña-rojiza sentado junto a sus hijos uno de cabello rojo, una chica de cabello rubio peinado en cuatro coletas y un chico de cabello castaño, con la cara pintada de forma muy extraña.

─Perdonen el retraso.

─No se preocupen, de hecho acabamos de llegar.

Nos sentamos todos juntos y nos dispusimos a presentarnos.

─Rasa, él es mi hermano Hizashi y su hijo Neji, ella es mi hija Hinata.

─Un gusto

─El gusto es nuestro─ respondimos al mismo tiempo mi prima y yo.

─Ellos son mis hijos, la mayor Temari, Kankuro y el menor, es mi hijo Gaara.

Observe con detenimiento a Gaara, ya que no le quitaba la vista a mi prima.

─Mmm perdone mi descortesía Hinata-sama, pero creo que la he visto en alguna parte.

─Claro que si tenemos a un tonto rubio en común─ la sonrisa de mi prima se incrementó al ver el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de nuestro acompañante.

─Ahh perdone por no haberla reconocido rápido.

─ ¿Que sucede hijo?

─Ella es la novia de Naruto Uzumaki, padre, y supongo, futura esposa.

─Y no supones mal Gaara-sama.

─Pero que coincidencia, nosotros tenemos negocios con la empresa Uzumaki.

Mi padre y mi tío le dieron el visto bueno a mi prima, ya que su relación con Naruto la beneficiaba mucho, aparte de que es muy feliz con él.

─Eso quiere decir que será más fácil crear un lazo entre las empresas.

Mi tío estaba muy contento por ello.

─Así es Hiashi, entonces mejor hay que disponernos a cenar.

La cena siguió tranquila hasta su culminación, al llegar a mi casa para descansar me di cuenta de que en unas horas estaría comprando ropa con Tenten, siendo jalado de un lado a otro, siendo manoseado y violado con los ojos.

Seri un día muy largo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con una música clásica. El número que me marcaba me era desconocido. Conteste.

─Bueno ¿Quién habla?

─ _Hola Neji... soy Fu_

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Jjajaja puedo decir que Tenten está medio traumada con Sasuke, por eso no quiere que Neji haga ese tipo de cosas, además que se siente confundida por las cosas que siente realmente hacia él. Tome una buena decisión de dejar corto lo de Sasuke y Sakura jajaja ya les tengo un fic dedicado a ellos así que no quería meter esa pareja, solo fue como un distractor. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, te deseo una hermosa semana. Te envió un gran abrazo e oso.

Espero les haya gustado la continuación, ya vienen las intrigas y un poco de drama, pero no crean que es un drama como cualquier otro jajaja, esperan muchas sorpresas de ahora en adelante.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─Hola Fu ¿Qué milagro que me hablas?

Escuche la respiración pausada de mi amiga de la infancia.

─Te tengo una noticia.

─A ver dime.

─Me mudare a Konoha, llego mañana por la tarde a mi antigua casa.

Mis palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Fu es mi amiga de la infancia, ella es morena, tiene los ojos de color naranja, su cabello es un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja como adorno, que fue mi primer regalo hacia ella. Ha sido mi cómplice en travesuras y mi diario andante desde hace tiempo, conoce todo de mí y yo todo de ella. Pero hace tiempo su familia tuvo complicaciones con una de sus empresas en Paris y tuvo que irse con sus padres a ese lugar, por lo tanto desde hace 4 años que no la veo y ahora...

─¡Magnifico Fu! Me debiste avisar antes, te iré a buscar al aeropuerto.

─Gracias Neji, enserió te extraño mucho, al parecer también entrare a la misma escuela que tú.

─Esto es más que genial, al fin podré verte.

─Si, ya te extrañaba demasiado, ahora podre ponerme al corriente de todo como dios manda.

─Bueno, te dejo por esta ocasión, tengo que dormir algo y prepararme mañana para tu llegada.

─Está bien, jejeje te espero mañana.

Al colgar, suspire muy contento, tiene mucho tiempo que ya no la veo, será tan genial reencontrarnos, espero y Tenten sepa llevarse muy bien con ella.

Sentí como la pesadez del día iba haciendo mella en mí, quedándome profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

En lo profundo de mi inconciencia escuche la alarma de mi celular, indicando que tenía que levantarme.

Me levante un poco somnoliento, metiéndome rápidamente a la ducha para darme un baño de agua fría, así despertaría mas rápido. Sentí como mis sentidos despertaban al sentir el agua fría caer sobre mí, estuve saltando de frio por unos minutos hasta que me acostumbre.

Al salir me vestí rápidamente y baje a la cocina para ver a mi madre preparar el desayuno.

─Buenos días madre.

─Buenos días Neji, siéntate, tienes que desayunar antes de irte.

Mientras me sentaba ella me servía unos panqueques y un vaso de leche.

Comencé a comer tranquilamente, mientras veía como mi padre bajaba de su habitación, sentándose conmigo a desayunar.

─Buenos días Neji.

─Buenos días padre.

─Neji ¿Hoy podrías acompañarme a una reunión de negocios con los inversionistas?

Vi como mi madre se dirigía a su cuarto a bañarse y arreglarse.

─Mmmm lo siento papa, esta vez no, Hinata ya me amenazo hace unos días, no quiero darle más material para chantajearme.

─¿Pero como sucedió eso?

─Pues al parecer la despertaste con tus alaridos cuando llegamos a la casa de mi tío Hiashi.

Mi padre casi se atraganta, su cara de sorpresa me da un poco de risa, mas no lo demuestro por respeto.

─Entonces, eso significa que me tiene entre sus garras también.

Trago grueso mientras se creaba en su cabeza un cine mental de su sobrina siendo una chica demonio buscando que nosotros cometamos un error para que mi madre se entere de nuestras andadas y termine castrándonos.

Casi nada alejado de la realidad.

─Aasí es padre.

─Bueno pues esta vez vendrá Hiashi conmigo.

─¿Enserio? Este mundo se acabara.

─Jajajaja, está huyendo de una cena con su suegra, así que no tubo opción, acepto mi invitación a la fuerza.

─Bueno hay que decir que las suegras son cosa del diablo.

─Ni que lo digas hijo.

─Bueno padre me retiro.

─ ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Sé muy bueno con Hinata, de ella depende que tengas descendencia!

Salí apresurado de mi casa, ya que tenía que ir a buscar a Tenten al llegar a la escuela.

Llegue unos 10 minutos antes al salón, y la vi ahí sentada viendo hacia la ventana, su cabello estaba amarrado en sus dos distinguidos chongos, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que se veía realmente preciosa bajo la luz del sol.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacándome esos pensamientos.

Llegue muy despacio para que no me viera, se veía tan tranquila y pasiva.

De pronto algo en mi creció y tuve unas inmensas ganas de besarla.

Pero en un momento de cordura y con rapidez, interrumpí mi objetivo inicial y le di un beso tronador en la mejilla, espantándola en el proceso.

Me miro con un sonrojo en sus pómulos, y sentí como mi corazon salto dentro de mi pecho.

─¿En qué pensabas preciosa?

─En cosas mi guapo Neji

─Oh ¿Ahora soy tuyo?

─Pues claro, eres mi mejor amigo.

No sé porque esas palabras me supieron mal, algo estaba cambiando, tenía que detenerlo, no quería espantarla.

─Tenten hoy iremos a comprar rápido, por favor

─¿Por qué la prisa genio?

─Hoy llega una amiga de la infancia a Konoha y tengo que ir a buscarla.

─O vaya, entonces está bien, no quiero interferir en tus planes.

Su voz se escuchó un poco venenosa, algo no andaba bien.

─Y también quería preguntarte ¿Si me podrías acompañar?

Me miro con sorpresa en sus ojos.

─¿Pero arruinaría su reencuentro?

─Claro que no preciosa, jajaj quiero presentarte, como mi mejor amiga y compañera, aquella a quien no dudaría en entregarle todo lo que desee de mí.

─ ¡Neji!

Su rostro se tornó carmesí y sus ojos veían cualquier parte menos a mí.

─No te avergüences preciosa, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga y nadie te quitara ese título.

Una sonrisa sincera cruzo sus labios, mientras yo trataba de que mis impulsos naturales no me hicieran arruinar ese momento.

Después de unos minutos más de platica, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. La mayoría de las chicas miraban a Tenten con rabia, y algunos chicos la miraban con agradecimiento, aunque no creo que eso pueda darles una oportunidad con las sanguijuelas.

Las clases pasaron de forma lenta pero para nada fastidiosas, fueron relajadas y sin mucho estrés de por medio, como todos los días Tenten y yo íbamos a la azotea para poder almorzar, sintiendo el fresco viento chocar contra nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos disfrutar del clima y de lo agradable de nuestra compañía mutua.

Al salir de la escuela corrimos hacia mi motocicleta, nos subimos y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial.

Llegando a nuestro destino, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, esto de comprar ropa era una tortura.

Las muchachas destinadas a proporcionarnos el servicio de presentarnos los conjuntos de ropa, me miraban embobadas como si vieran un pedazo de carne jugosa, mi amiga me miraba de forma burlona.

Le hizo señas a una chica que parecía más centrada que todas las demás.

─Disculpa, venimos a buscar unos pantalones negros anchos, que tengan como adorno cadenas...mmm también una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa blanca.

─Está bien, déjeme me ocupo de buscar las prendas, por la izquierda al fondo están los vestidores para hombres.

─Bueno, al menos no babeo por verte Neji

─Al menos no me desnudo con la vista, eso es lo mejor.

Mi amiga comenzó a reír divertida, mientras yo le replicaba acerca de su confianza hacia aquellas sanguijuelas en busca de mi sangre "azul", escuchamos la voz de la muchacha que ya traía las prendas.

Rápidamente Tenten me metió al vestidor y me arrojo las prendas a la cara.

─Ponte todo el conjunto, quiero ver cómo te sienta... ¿Puedes traerme unos botines negros? Muchas gracias.

Comencé a cambiarme un poco mal humorado de tener que quitarme la ropa solo para ponerme el conjunto y tener que quitármelo nuevamente 5 minutos después de ponérmelo.

Vi como a medio camino de ponerme el pantalón las manos de Tenten abrían la puerta muy quedito, lanzándome un par de botas negras, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

─¡Hmp, ¿Como si no me hubieras visto desnudo alguna vez?!

─¡Ya te pareces a Sasuke!

─ ¡No me compares con ese acosador!

─Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar ese monosílabo, sabes que me frustra de solo escucharlo.

─Ok está bien

Suspire de forma tranquila asimilando lo que mi amiga trataba de decirme con solo ese comentario.

Al ponerme los botines me mire en el espejo, ciertamente me veía muy bien, creo que el estilo que escogieron para el sketch era acertado, al menos para mi imagen.

Salí del vestidor, observando a mi mejor amiga sentada en el sillón de enfrente, se quedó muda al verme, me regocije con su reacción.

En eso llego la chica que nos estaba atendiendo y se quedó con la boca abierta al verme, eso significaba que mi imagen era capaz de poder derrumbar la barrera de la chica más amargada del mundo, eso subía mi ego a niveles increíbles, ¿Sera que eso funcione con Tenten?... ¿pero en que estoy pensando?, debo centrarme.

─¿Tan guapo estoy?

─Sinceramente, te vez increíble, te sienta todo el vestuario.

─Entonces creo que eso sería todo de nuestra parte ¿no crees?

─Si, así es... ¿Podrías traerme la cuenta?

─...si...claro

La chica se fue un poco nerviosa a traernos la cuenta, en eso escuchamos como una voz conocida se acercaba peligrosamente.

─Solo quiero esas prendas y rápido...

Me acerque bruscamente a Tenten y la metí conmigo al vestidor, como era para una persona, quedamos muy pegados uno del otro, su reparación chocaba con mi cuello, logrando que me pusiera los vellitos de punta. Me concentre en lo que sucedía a las afueras del pequeño cuarto.

─Puede entrar a ese vestidor para probarse la ropa.

─Hmp

Sasuke hizo ademan de meterse para probarse la ropa, Tenten se quedó viéndome un poco desorientada.

─¿Por qué me metiste aquí Neji?

─¿Por qué será? Ese tipo es capaz de hacerte algo mientras yo me cambio de ropa.

─Bueno ¿Entonces como pretendes cambiarte de ropa mientras yo estoy aquí metida contigo?

─Mmmm.. Ayúdame a cambiarme entonces.

─¡¿Queee? Estas malditamente loco Neji Hyuga.

Tape su boca con mi mano.

─Shhh, él está a unos metros de nosotros, no le des nuestra ubicación.

─Está bien entonces... apúrate a cambiarte.

Vi como ella me dio la espalda viendo hacia la pared, yo sonreí de forma maliciosa, comencé quitándome los zapatos, entregándoselos para que los metiera a la caja que estaba en una silla dentro del vestidor, ella los tomo con las manos temblorosas.

Me quite el cinturón y el pantalón, seguido de la chaqueta y la camisa, me puse mi pantalón escolar, quedándome con el torso desnudo.

Ver a Tenten, súper nerviosa y tratando de no voltear para mirarme encendió algo en mí, algo que me quemaba por dentro...

─...Tenten

La tome de la cintura y la voltee bruscamente, ella me miro sorprendida y sonrojada, vi sus labios rosas entreabiertos, haciéndome una invitacion inconsciente para que me atreviera a probarlos, sin pensarlo y siendo presa de mis instintos humanos..." _Esto se ira al carajo"_

La bese, la bese de forma demasiado tierna pero a la vez provocativa, la bese sintiendo sus delicados labios seguir el ritmo de los míos, sentí la calidez de su boca, sentí la delicia de su ser.

Sus manos viajaron a mi pecho, hasta lograr rodear mi cuello y acercarme más a ella. La rodee por la cintura, pegándola más a mí, sentí que mi cuerpo pedía más, la bese más desesperado, queriendo obtener todo de ella.

Escuche un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, que se ahogó en la intensidad de nuestros besos. Coloque mi mano sobre su pierna, metiéndola dentro de su falda, acariciando su muslo, sus gemidos aumentaron, algo dentro de mi despertaba, su piel me que quemaba, su respiración me estremecía, su sabor me volvía adicto, su aroma a lirios me mareaba y me volvía loco, me desconectaba de este mundo y de la cordura, la deseaba, la quería, la anhelaba, yo...yo... yo...

─Disculpa ¿Ya estás listo para salir?

Escuchamos a la empleada tocar y llamar a la puerta del vestidor, rápidamente nos separamos y nos quedamos estáticos.

─Si... en un momento salgo

Tenten me miro, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su respiración era agitada, sus labios estaban mojados e hinchados y su mirada era de mucho pesar, mi corazón se partió en dos con solo verla de esta forma.

Coloque mi cabeza en su hombro.

─Perdóname Tenten, pero no pude resistirme, perdóname, soy un idiota, pero debo decirte... que desde el día en que me salvaste de la guarra de Karin, supe que eras especial, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, te convertiste en mi confidente, en todo lo que yo deseaba y lo que necesitaba, obtuve de ti lo más hermosos de una amistad, obtuve de ti... lo más sincero de tus sentimientos, me divierto siempre a tu lado, en cada momento juntos mi corazón siempre late desbocado, en cada momento juntos tu sonrisa y tu mirada era lo más hermoso que podría apreciar, creí que podría controlarme, creí... que no lograría enamorarme de ti porque sé que no quieres perder a un amigo de la forma en que perdiste a Sasuke, pero debo decirte que yo no soy como él, aprecio demasiado tu amistada, te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte daño de esta manera y... si tú ya no quieres ser mi amiga, me alejare de ti, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos y me olvido de todo lo que te acabo de decir, enterrando mis sentimientos en los profundo de mi alma, con tal de verte feliz, pero yo... yo te amo Tenten.

Un respingo y pequeños sollozos se escucharon de parte de ella y como si por arte de magia se tratara pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas también.

Sentí como sus delicadas manos tomaban mi rostro y sus dedos limpiaban mis lágrimas, una sonrisa sincera se veía dibujada en sus hermosos labios, sus ojos brillaban.

─Tontito.

Su nariz choco contra la mía, la mire sorprendido, porque en ese instante me beso de forma cariñosa y dulce.

─Yo también te amo Neji, y no quiero que olvides todo lo que me dijiste, no quiero que te alejes jamas de mí, sé que no eres como Sasuke, porque tu si me amas de verdad, eso lo sé y lo sabré siempre, y además...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su mirada me dejo hipnotizado.

─...No porque seamos pareja dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola! Mis queridos lectores, vengo actualizando hasta ahorita porque estoy ocupada con la universidad y además de que tengo poco tiempo para terminar otro fic relacionado con Sasuke y Sakura jajajaja.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero les traigo un capitulo un poco más llamativo y espero me digan si quieren que ponga un lemon o no.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus quejas, comentarios, dudas. Acepto de todo.

Esperen la siguiente actualización con ansias.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y que tengan una hermosa semana.

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─ ¿Qué?

─Bueno si quieres entonces no seremos novios..

Mi sorpresa fue tanta que casi asfixio a Tenten en un abrazo muy fuerte.

─Claro que no... Solo que quería pedirte que fueras mi novia de un modo... no se mas romántico...

Su risa lleno el pequeño cuarto.

─No creas que soy de esas chicas empalagosa que quieren que les traigan flores, serenata o chocolates─ la solté del abrazo y ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, plantando un pequeño beso en mis labios ─Solo con que me prestes la atención debida seré muy feliz.

Rápidamente y sin que ella me lo pidiera me había puesto la camisa e la escuela, y la saque rápidamente del lugar.

Al ver a la chava que nos atendió, rápidamente le pague y salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado la moto, todo el recorrido fue con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Nos subimos a la moto, de manera rápida.

─Ahora iremos al aeropuerto, acuérdate que tengo que ir a recibir a mi amiga

─Bueno, soy tu amiga desde hace medio año y no me has contado sobre ella.

─Mmmm que te puedo decir, ella se llama Fu, los dos nos conocimos en una cena de caridad, sus padres son dueños de una empresa comercial, en este caso de comercio de ropa, tienen sucursales en varias partes del mundo, la salve de que un chico le intentara cortar el cabello con unas tijeras.

─¿Por qué un niño querría cortarle el cabello?

─Ella tiene el cabello color verde azulado, es un color un poco exótico y cálido a la vista, yo creo que fue tanta la curiosidad que quería cortárselo para saber si era real.

─Es casi como Sakura, solo que en verde.

─Así es, el caso es que después de eso nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, fue también la casualidad que coincidimos en la escuela, pero una vez hubo problemas con la transportación de mercancía hacia las sucursales de Paris, sus padres tuvieron que viajar en consecuencia, y tuvimos que despedirnos, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo hasta ahorita.

─Está bien solo que esta vez me presentaras como tu novia Hyuga.

─Claro, como podría no hacerlo, lo presumiré con todo el mundo, eres solo mía.

─Así se habla mi guapo Neji, si no lo hacías te iba a terminar masacrando.

La voltee a ver un poco asustado.

─Eres solo mío y de nadie más, me pondré un poco celosa de tenerte que compartir por unos días con una chica que no conozco.

─¿Pero ella solo es mi amiga? No debes preocuparte.

─Tratare de no armar tanto jaleo, andando.

Suspire resignado, esta era la chica de la que me había enamorado.

La moto ronroneo ante la velocidad que le imponía, eran las 4:58, debía apresurarme, su vuelo llegaría a las 5.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos bajamos rápidamente y llegamos a la entrada del vuelo de mi amiga, jadeando de cansancio.

Vimos como los pasajeros iban bajando y yo con la mirada y un semblante serio trataba de buscarla.

Vi una cabellera verde sobresalir de entre las demás, antes de que pudiera verme la jale de un brazo y la metí entre mis brazos, apretujándola con fuerza.

La solté rápidamente sintiendo la aura asesina de mi ahora novia.

─Hola Fu, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

─¡Neji! Que alegría verte.

Su mirada no había cambiado después de tanto tiempo de vernos.

Pero de pronto sus ojos no estaban en mí, sino en la persona que estaba detrás.

─Ahhh Fu, ella es mi novia Tenten Inuzuka, Tenten ella es Fu

─Hola

No se por qué pero sentí que Fu se sentía nerviosa ante la presencia de Tenten, creo que a de ser miedo ante la furia que desprendía

─Hola Fu, mucho gusto en conocerte.

─Vaya, tienes una novia muy hermosa Neji.

Las mejillas de mi novia se tiñeron de rojo, y yo solo atine a reírme muy bajito ante la cara de sorpresa de Fu.

─No te pongas roja, se reconocer la belleza cuando la veo, seamos amigas, ¿Quieres?

─Si... Claro, seremos amigas, solo no te pegues tanto a mi novio.

Una gota resbalo por mi sien, siempre tan directa.

─Ahh, ¿Te preocupa eso? No tengas miedo, él no es mi tipo.

─¡Oye!

─ ¿Por qué te sorprende? Ni aunque fueras el último hombre del mundo, podría fijarme en ti de esa manera, solo somos amigos, supéralo.

Tenten vio la sinceridad de las palabras de Fu y le abrazo efusivamente.

─Entonces Bienvenida a casa, y espero podamos pasar grandiosos momentos juntas.

Fu se puso roja de la vergüenza, era muy bonito ver que mi novia se llevaba con mi amiga de la infancia.

─Gra..Gracias.

─Bueno entonces desde mañana empezamos a torturar a Neji untas.

─ ¿Mande?

─Como escuchaste cariño, mañana se hará la práctica del sketch de baile, así que tendrás que soportar una gran tortura.

Mi mandíbula cayó al piso, nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto la tortura.

─Yo seré espectadora ¿No es así?

─Así es pequeña, serás mi cómplice en travesuras y torturas para este muchacho wuajajajaj

Mi novia era el diablo en persona.

Comenzamos a salir, mi novia y mi amiga muy contentas y a mi casi me cargaba el payaso.

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Jejeje muchas gracias por seguirme siempre, jeje ya vez como le empezó a caer FU, pero esperan muchas sorpresas, no todo es tan simple en este capítulo wuajajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, jejej

 **Lo sé, lo sé, está muy corto el capítulo, pero no e tenido mucha inspiración, así que solo puse esto, para la siguiente les prometo algo más picante.**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En espera de que mi novia-mejor amiga, saliera de su casa, pude notar que su madre ahora me veía con ojos calculadores, y Kiba casi me comía con la mirada.

─Si las miradas mataran ya estaría pidiendo de rodillas piedad.

─Uhhh algo impropio del gran genio Hyuga, jajaja

Tenten se reía de mi miedo ante su familia, pero no era por nada mi temor. Es la familia de mi novia, no podría defenderme de ellos por respeto y por qué no querría ver a Tenten furiosa.

─!Ya nos vamos mamá¡

─ Regresa temprano.

Tome de la mano a Tenten y salimos de su casa, nos subimos a la moto, llegando a buena hora a la escuela.

─¿Hoy será el primer día de clases de Fu?

─Así es, creo que quedo en nuestro mismo salón, así que no estará tan sola.

─Espero seamos buenas amigas.

─Claro que lo serán, ya te dijo que no me ve como un gusto suyo.

─Y eso le da puntos de confianza.

Le sonríe dulcemente, estar con ella era demasiado divertido y demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Al entrar muchos ojos nos veían tomados de las manos, mientras que las pocas personas que no nos estaban mirando, invocaban hasta a la misma muerte para que nuestra relación no funcionara.

Suspire resignado, hasta que sentí un ligero apretón de la mano de Tenten.

La voltee a mirar, y ello solo tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso lento y profundo.

Sentí su sabor inundar mi boca, era como probar el mejor dulce del mundo.

No soy muy amante de los dulces pero puedo llegar a ser adicto al dulce sabor de su boca.

Después de separarnos, las miradas se intensificaron y ella solo tarareaba una canción ignorando las amenazas de muerte.

Llegando al salón nuestros compañeros tomaron asiento, ya que el profesor había entrado detrás de nosotros.

─Buenos días alumnos, hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, ella es nacida en Japón, pero por razones personales tuvo que mudarse a Paris, pero ahora ha regresado, reanudando sus clases en esta escuela.

Mi amiga de la infancia apareció en el salón con una gran sonrisa, muchos murmullos se dejaron escuchar... su cabello atraía mucho la atención.

─Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Fu, espero poder hacer muchos amigos en este hermoso y cálido grupo, cuiden de mi por favor─ después de su reverencia se nos quedó viendo ─¡Tenten, desde ahora eres mi mejor amiga!

El grito que pego dejo a todos medio sordos y a mi novia muy sonrojada.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras Fu tomaba asiento con Chouji detrás de nosotros.

─Bueno comencemos la clase.

Las horas pasaron volando, pero algo me sabía mal.

En todo el día no pude estar un solo momento solo con mi novia, mayormente Fu atraía su atención a cada segundo.

Mi seño se frunció al ver como a la hora del receso en vez de ir a la azotea como de costumbre, Fu se la llevo a dar un paseo por la escuela, quería que exclusivamente Tenten le mostrara los alrededores.

Me tumbe en el suelo pensando en que mis celos se me estaban saliendo de control.

Fu no había tenido muchas amigas mujeres y tal vez ella ahora estaba muy emocionada por tener a alguien de su mismo género con la cual compartir pensamientos o ideas de chicas _..."si eso será"_

Al terminar las clases nos dirigimos hacia el salón de ensayos, dentro ya estaba Itachi, Sasuke y Sai, el primo de aquellos hermanos.

Siempre se le veía leyendo libros sobre el pensamiento, emociones y sentimientos humanos.

Era raro, pero dibujaba muy bien... hay que reconocer que es un prodigio en la pintura o el dibujo.

─Neji, creí que no llegarías, bueno hay que ponerte al corriente de todo.

Fu y Tenten se sentaron en las sillas de enfrente del escenario. Reían con una delicadeza propia de mejores amigas.

Me coloque a la derecha de Sasuke, mientras Sai se colocaba a la izquierda.

─Muy bien chicos, la canción a bailar será la de Lupin de Kara, háganlo bien o los golpeare.

Las amenazas de golpes nos dejaron con un escalofrió en la espalda a Sasuke y a mí, menos a Sai.

─¿Y eso lo aras por estar malhumorada o por que no te gustara como lo hacemos? Según este libro dice que las mujeres muchas veces golpean a los chicos para desahogarse ocultándolo con alguna excusa del momento, entonces tomarías ventaja de esta práctica y ...

─¡Ya cállate Sai!

Sasuke reventó de la furia cuando Sai no cerraba el pico.

─Ya tranquilo amargado, el solo trata de entender los sentimientos de las personas.

Fu encaro a Sasuke con fuerza en sus palabras.

─Hmp

─ Bueno, bueno, ya basta de charla... ¡Itachi! ¡La música!

La música comienza e Itachi comienza a mostrarnos los pasos uno por uno, Tenten comienza a decirnos como debemos guiarnos en la música.

─Tienen que seguir los ritmos, aprendan a escuchar y sabrán que hacer al momento.

Sasuke al tener práctica no tiene problemas con ello, mientras que yo y Sai tampoco sufrimos por ello ya que no por nada somos personas de gran intelecto.

Casi al terminar de ensayar, le arrojo un beso a Tenten quien se levanta y lo atrapa, guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí la mirada infernal de Sasuke.

Al terminar de ensayar, Fu comenzó a aplaudir divertida por la gran función que dimos y Tenten fue en busca de una botella de agua.

Baje del escenario y la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

─¡Neji, estas todo sudado!

─ ¡Siiii, y te embarrare de sudor mientras pueda!

─¡Nooo Neji!

Su risa inundó el lugar, mientras yo divertido la abrazaba más fuerte y le restregaba mi rostro en el suyo. Para cualquier otra chica parecería asqueroso, pero sé que ella no se fija en cosas tan superficiales como esas, así que me aprovecho de esa cualidad.

No sé en qué momento ella tomo mi rostro y planto un beso muy fuerte en mis labios, haciéndome temblar de emoción y euforia por segundos.

Hasta que sentí como fue jalada de mis brazos.

─¡Deja de besuquearte con el Hyuga!

─¡Suéltame Sasuke!

─Tu eres mía Tenten, lo sabes muy bien.

─¡No soy tuya, tengo novio y gracias a dios no eres tú!

Me di cuenta del dolor que provocaron sus palabras al pelinegro, los ojos de Sasuke hirvieron de furia, alzo su mano en contra de Tente.

Adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo en ese momento, ya iba a jalarlo y golpearlo antes de que pusiera una mano sobre Tenten, cuando me di cuenta que Tenten fue empujada por alguien, quien recibió el golpe por ella.

El rostro de Fu estaba mirando hacia la Izquierda, con su mejilla hinchada y roja.

Tenten la miraba sorprendida y yo me congele en mi lugar.

Pero mi petrificación no duro mucho, tome a Sasuke del cuello y lo arroje contra las sillas del lugar, me iba a lanzar hacia el por haber tratado de pegarle a mi novia y por haberle hecho daño a mi amiga, pero sentí un jaloneo de la manga de mi camisa.

─Ve con Tenten, está sufriendo por ver que su antiguo amigo la quiso lastimar.

Fu miraba hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke quien estaba levantándose del lugar.

Tenten tenía lágrimas en su rostro, al llegar donde estaba ella me di cuenta que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que hacia al tomar su falda por la furia.

La abrace fuerte mientras sus sollozos se hacían más audibles.

─No debiste meterte.

─Si debí Sasuke Uchiha, no me importa que me hayas pegado, pero no te perdonaré si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga.

─No me interesa tu perdón.

─Lo sé, a ti no te interesa nada, pero creo que no te gustaría que ella te retirara la palabra para siempre, ¿Crees que ella te perdonara cada maldita estupidez que se te cruce por la cabeza por celos?─ Fu respiro para contener su furia, ella podría matarlo a golpes si quisiera, pero se contenía para no armar alboroto. ─Ella no es un objeto que debes obtener, si la quieres de verdad veras por su felicidad, aunque esta no sea a tu lado.

Ella volteo a ver a Itachi, quien solo asintió.

─Discúlpeme por esto Itachi... pido disculpas por que este chico es su hermano.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó, haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes del lugar.

La mejilla de Sasuke estaba roja y el miraba hacia la izquierda un poco desconcertado, la volteo a ver con furia.

─Estamos a mano.

Fu tomo su mochila y la de Tenten.

─Por hoy fue todo, no te preocupes Neji, yo hablare con Sasuke.

Asentí hacia Itachi, tome mi mochila sin soltar a Tenten, salimos del lugar apresuradamente.

─Llévala a un lugar calmado.

─SI eso are...¿Fu?

─Mande!─ ella volteo sonriéndome.

─Gracias, yo quede como un inútil ante este problema.

─No tienes que agradecer, y no eres ningún inútil amigo, era mejor así, ella te necesitaba y no sería de ayuda el que ella te viera masacrando a quien fue su mejor amigo, Tenten todavía le tiene un poco de aprecio, por eso le duele su actitud hacia ella.

Asentí sonriente.

Tenten se subió conmigo a la moto, sus mejillas rojas del coraje y la tristeza estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

─Tenten, dime dónde quieres ir y yo te llevare.

─Quiero... ir a tu casa.

─¿A mi casa?

─ Si... no quiero que mi mama me vea así, creerá que fuiste tú el culpable y tratara de matarte al momento.

─Ya veo.

Una gota resbalo por mi sien, ella tenía mucha razón.

─¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

─¿Eh? Bueno, puedo prepararte el cuarto de invitados, hoy mi mama ni mi papa estarán, ya que cada quien tiene sus reuniones de adultos, así que no regresaran hasta mañana en la tarde y Hinata se fue a una reunión de negocios con Naruto hacia Suna.

─No quiero quedarme en el cuarto de invitados... Quiero dormir a tu lado.

─¿Eso te reconfortaría?

─Si eso sería hermoso de tu parte.

─¿No tendrás miedo de que trate de violarte?

Una pequeña risa salió de sus rosados labios.

─No te tengo miedo Hyuga.

─Bueno que así sea

Arranque la moto y comenzamos nuestro recorrido hacia mi casa.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eluchaan:** Gracias :3. Jejejeje te podría decir que te quedes tranquila por la participación de Fu, pero te mentiría jajaja ¿O tal vez no? Mmmm...

Espero te guste este capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido un buen de problemas con algunas calificaciones de la universidad, así que me traen corriendo. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso.

A todos mis lectores les deseo un hermosos fin de semana, además de que les pido perdón por la tardanza, (La universidad es una tortura) y les envió un gran abrazo de oso.

También quisiera preguntarles si quieren que haga un especial para Navidad.

Y también para aquellas personas que hayan seguido mi fic de **Mi bella paloma** a petición de una lectora, a la cual será dedicado el trabajo, are un epilogo de la historia que abarcara por lo menos 8 hojas de Word.

Sin más me despido.

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estacione la motocicleta dentro de la cochera de mi casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando entramos. Tenten se veía un poco más tranquila cuando entro, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al teléfono.

─¿Llamaras a tu mamá?

─Si, le diré que me quedare esta noche en tu casa.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto que ocupaba Hinata. Tenten no tena ropa en mi casa, y creo que ella querría darse un baño, así que tomare prestada unas prendas de mi prima.

─¿Que haces Neji?

Di un salto de miedo al escuchar la voz de mi novia cerca de mí.

─Estoy buscando ropa para ti, ya que no te gusta dormir sin antes darte un baño.

─Y tienes toda la razón, pero con una camisa tuya bastara.

─¿Estas segura?

─Si estoy segura, así que con tu permiso, iré a tu guardarropa.

Observe como su cuerpo cruzaba la puerta del cuarto de mi prima, suspire, me costaría no verla con lujuria si llevaba puesto algo mío.

Me dispuse a ordenar la ropa de Hinata, cuando escuche el agua de la ducha golpear el suelo.

Me metí a mi cuarto y tome una camisa y un bóxer, hoy hacía mucho calor, asi que de esta manera estaría un poco más fresco.

Me dirigi al baño de los huéspedes y me relaje bajo el agua de la ducha.

Al llegar a mi cuarto tuve que contener el aliento.

Parada cerca de la ventana se encontraba Tenten, estaba usando mi camisa gris favorita, su cabello ondeaba con el viento de la noche y su silueta alumbrada por la luna era la mejor visión del mundo.

Me acerque hacia ella sin hacer ruido y la tome de la cintura, ella solo dio un respingo.

Coloque mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, inundando cada uno de mis sentidos.

─¿Que le dijiste a tu mamá amor?

─Le dije que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa con Hinata y que tu tuviste que irte a una conferencia con Naruto.

─Que buena excusa.

La apreté más contra mí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo entraba en calor. En un acto de lujuria y atrevimiento coloque mis labios sobre su blanco cuello, le di un pequeño beso, sintiendo como ella se tensaba y suspiraba.

Pase la punta de mi lengua por su cuello, sus manos apretaron las mias queriendo intensificar el contacto entre nosotros.

Se volteó abruptamente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro con lujuria y pasión, pero algo dentro de mí se comprimo al ver en su mirada consuelo.

─Tenten─ tome sus manos, quitándolas lentamente de mi rostro ─Quiero hacerlo, no sabes lo difícil que es aguantarse, pero dime ¿Estas lista para ello? ¿No te arrepentirás después? ¿No haces esto solo para olvidar el problema que tuvimos?

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, la abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho.

─Yo... quiero dar ese paso contigo, pero todavía no me siento preparada, te conozco desde hace más de un año, pero apenas llevamos unos cuantos días de novios, perdóname por esto Neji, pero todavía no me siento apta para esto, aparte, no quisiera que esto quedara impreso en un día en que nos pasó algo desagradable.

Tome su rostro con dulzura y la mire con amor, me acerque a ella lentamente, hasta que mis labios encontrarlos el calor de los suyos.

La bese tiernamente, por segundos, por minutos, hasta que tuve que respirar.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

La tome en brazos sorprendiéndola.

─Aun así eres solo mía, y de nadie más.

─¡Neji!

─ ¿Qué?

Le sonreí de forma divertida y su sonrisa se volvió sincera.

─Jajajajaja, atrevido.

Para hacerla reír y que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en el día, me arroje con ella en brazos hacia la cama, haciéndola reír de miedo y diversión.

─ ¡Neji! ¡Casi nos caemos!

─ ¿Quién dice? Jajajajaj

Alce su camisa y comencé hacerle cosquillas, hasta que terminara desternillándose de risa.

Después de ver que ya no aguantaba, me detuve robándole un beso de sus labios.

Me recosté en la cama y la jale hacia mis brazos, para quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

...

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano para ir a la casa de mi novia, así podría cambiarse con un uniforme limpio con tiempo de sobra.

Fu ya nos esperaba en la entrada de la escuela un poco emocionada, como si trajera consigo una gran idea.

Al bajar de la moto casi tira a Tenten por el fuerte abrazo que le propino.

─ ¿Que pasa Fu?

─Tenten...

No sé cómo sucedió, ni siquiera creí que podría suceder algo semejante... pero lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos.

" _¡Fu estaba besando a mi novia!"_

─Me gustas Tenten.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Euluchan:** La verdad es que pensé en poner a Fu de defensora de Tenten, por que no podría dejarla en segundo plano cuando tiene que tener un papel especial jajajaja. El especial de Navidad lo publicare el 24 y lo continuare el 25, así será en secuencia, jajaja. Gracias por seguir mi historia aunque haya tardado mucho para actualizar, pero ahorita en vacaciones tratare de actualizar prontito. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

Hola! Estoy actualizando rápidamente mis queridos lectores espero els aya impresionado este capítulo.

Jajajaj espero les agrade, de todas maneras recibo, halagos, quejas y sugerencias.

El lemon todavía no lo pongo porque siento que sería muy rápido para su relación que apenas lleva como dos días jajajaja.

Les envi un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego!


	15. Chapter 15

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No me reponía del shok y mucho menos Tenten que estaba recargada sobre mí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Teníamos las dos primeras horas libres por una junta de maestros, así que Naruto y Hinata estaban con nosotros tratando de que nuestras almas regresaran a nuestro cuerpo.

─Neji-nisan, ya despierta, por dios solo fue un beso.

─Claro datebbayo, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Tenten se hubiera parado justo debajo del muérdago que Hinata había colocado?

Mi cabeza giro hasta encontrarme con los ojos de miedo de Hinata.

─Hay tranquilo... Solo fue un beso.

─Hinata-sama... ¡yo la voy a matar!

Mi prima salió corriendo del salón mientras yo iba detrás de ella.

─¡No huyas cobarde!

─ ¡No huyo! ¡Solo quiero preservar mi integridad!

Corrimos por al menos media hora hasta que alguien tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me tiro al suelo.

─¡Maldita sea!

─Ya cálmate Neji, ella no tiene la culpa, además tu que ibas a saber que me gustan las mujeres.

Fu se encontraba sentada en el suelo, junto a mí, puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos ocultando mi sonrojo... no pude evitar volver a recordar ese beso.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

─¿Y como querías que te lo dijera? Acaso iba a llegar y te iba a decir _Oye Neji, fíjate que me gusta tu novia y pienso quitártela._ Me hubieras matado en el acto.

Al estar acostado, me sentí vulnerable, así que decidí levantarme.

Ayude a Fu a que se levantara y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

─¿Y piensas quitármela?

─Por supuesto que no, ella no es de mi bando, la verdad es que lo había pensado, y sinceramente ver el muérdago colgado y a ella debajo ... me dio valentía al momento... sabes que no puedo contra mis propios impulsos.

─Oye para empezar ¿Por qué Hinata puso un muérdago en la entrada de la escuela?

En eso nos detuvimos de golpe y una mirada sorprendida se instaló en el rostro de mi amiga.

─Neji ¿No sabes en qué fecha estamos? ¿No te has dado cuenta de la época en la que estamos?

Mire a mi alrededor y en un último segundo me di cuenta que estábamos en Diciembre, un 24 de Diciembre.

Me di un golpe mental.

─Maldita sea, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza ya ni me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en esas fechas.

─Lo importante tarado, ¿Le compraste un regalo a Tenten para mañana 25?

─Mátame Fu

─Con gusto mi amigo.

Corrí hacia el salón junto con Fu, Naruto estaba platicando con Tenten que se veía un poco más calmada.

─Tenten.

Al oír la voz de Fu se sobresaltó.

─Fu, yo...

─No te preocupes, sé que lo mío solo es un gusto, eres una chica genial, enserio me encantaría solo ser tu mejor amiga, de todas maneras no soy capaz de quitarte esa sonrisa tuya.

Le tendió su mano.

─ ¿Amigas?

Tenten sonrió con dulzura y en vez de tomarle la mano la abrazo.

─Las mejores.

Di un suspiro, pensando en que las cosas se iban resolviendo poco a poco.

La escuela dio el anuncio que la cena que se nos tenía preparada para hoy ya estaba lista, por eso la junta de maestros tan temprano.

Todo el gimnasio estaba lleno de mesas con un montón de comida, bebidas y en lo alto estaba la plataforma con música para bailar.

Muchos chicos y chicas que como nosotros no estaban enterados sobre la festividad, salieron deprisa a cambiarse de ropa a sus casas y regresar un poco más cómodos.

─Tenten, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a cambiar?

─Si está bien, de todas maneras necesitamos ir por tu ropa del sketch.

Mi cara debió de haberle dicho todo.

─Tontito, hoy se ara la presentación del baile, se grabara aquí y se mandara a los rectores.

─Tenten, seré violado.

─No si yo estoy contigo, eres mío, además yo no te estrenado todavía, así que debes estar casto hasta que yo pueda comerte.

Su comentario hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cabeza.

─Una vez te había dicho que tal vez yo solo quería violarte, solo que lo ocultaba muy bien.

Para poder regresársela, la tome de la cintura y puse mi nado debajo de su falda, apretando uno de sus glúteos con fuerza.

─¡Ne..neji!

Aparte su cabello sin quitar la mano de debajo de su falda, y con la lengua lamí su cuello, muy despacio, saboreando su deliciosa piel.

─Puedo hacértelo, pero no solo será una vez, tendrás que estar preparada para resistir mi ritmo.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios y mi risa inundo el salón. Corrí por mi vida hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela. Sentí las pisadas de Tenten y antes de que saliera de la escuela, la detuve y la cargue sobre mi hombro como un costal de papas.

─¡Neji, bájame! ¡Me las pagaras idiota!

─Así me amas.

La subí sobre la moto y al subirme yo sentí como un dolor agudo cruzo mi brazo.

─¡Auch! ¡Tenten! Sé que traes ganas, pero no seas caníbal.

─Eso es por haberme cargado.

─Oh pensé que te vengarías por haberte echo algo indecente, jajajaj ya veo que eso te gusta.

─Cállate idiota.

Mientras reía a mas no poder arranque la moto y me dirigí a su casa, le dije que la iría a buscar en unos momentos.

Como todo hombre que soy, no quise llevarme dos mudas de ropa, así que me puse la ropa del sketch, ya le diría a Tenten que me llevara mi ropa de emergencia que tenía en su cuarto.

Le marque antes de salir para que la tuviera lista.

Como suponía que Tenten llevaría vestido, tuve que sacar mi auto del garaje, se trataba de un lamborghini bentley blanco, regalo de mis padres por haber sido el primero de mi generación en el bachillerato.

Casi nunca lo sacaba, ya que es muy llamativo y no me gusta llamar la atención. Pero tenía que, no quería que alguien viera las piernas de mi novia.

Solo yo tengo derecho a verlas, nadie más.

Antes de arrancar el auto, marco el número de una joyería, pidiéndole un regalo exclusivo para Tenten, me llegaría para hoy en la noche.

Lo había visto en un catálogo, y al principio no le tome interés, pero ahora que lo recordaba, se me hacía perfecto para verlo puesto en ella.

Llagando a la casa de Tenten no pude cerrar la boca.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo color verde azul clarito, toda la parte del corset estaba hecho de encaje, pero lo demás era como de una tela suave, que caía hermoso sobre su cuerpo.

─¿Como me veo?

─Te vez hermosa, simplemente bellísima.

Su cabello lo traía recogido en una pequeña cebolla con caireles cayendo sobre su rostro, dejando a relucir sus hermosos labios pintados de un rosa un poco más fuerte y dejando brillar sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Ella siempre ha sido sencilla, es eso lo que la hace destacar más y ser aún más bellas que muchas otras chicas.

─Nos vamos.

Ella metió una pequeña mochila dentro del auto.

─Planche tu traje y lo metí bien dobladito para que no se arrugue─ me miro por unos instantes y sonrió. ─ Te vez muy guapo.

─Gracias Tenten.

Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos la marcha.

Este sería un grandioso día.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola! Mis queridos lectores, hoy les trago este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, mañana sigue la continuación, es un especial, así que para mañana en la noche tendré la parte dos.

Recibo quejas, dudas, sugerencias.

Espero hoy tengan una hermosa Noche buena, les deseo de todo corazón que se la pasen muy bien y que sonrían a mas no poder, porque estos días son para disfrutar, para sonreír, para jugar, para ser niños nuevamente, yo por eso espero mi regalo para mañana, aunque ya sea mayor de edad :3.

Hasta mañana mis lectores les envió un gran abrazo de oso y un gran beso.

¡Los quiero!


	16. Chapter 16

**Este es el link del video del baile en el cual me base, véanlo esta súper genial.**

 **Solo quiten los espacios de las letras y las comas. :3**

 **Si les da un poco de flojera hacerlo (La verdad es que a mi me daria flojera) el video se llama** 【MMD】lupin【NARUTO】

 **de Naru Sasu, (Si lo se, el creador o creadora ama el Narusasu, ami sinceramente no, pero respeto los gustos de cada quien)**

 **h, t, t, p, s, :, /, /, w, w, w, ., y, o, u, t, u, b, e, ., c, o, m, /, w, a, t, c, h, ?, v, =, x, -, 0, v, j, e, l, z,** **n, X, U**

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la escuela muchos chicos y chicas llegaban vestidos de gala, junto a sus parejas, sus amigos y uno que otro invitado externo.

Como me supuse, al ver mi auto un montón de lapas se me pegaron al bajar.

Pero Tenten ni tarda ni perezosa se bajó rápidamente del auto.

Me tomo de la mano y me planto tremendo beso en los labios... me quede mareado por la intensidad de su amor.

─Se acercan un milímetro a mi novio y soy capaz de matarlas.

No sé de donde habrá sacado un cuchillo, pero lo traía en su mano izquierda y amenazándolas a todas. Esa era mi chica.

Mientras las chicas se hacían a un lado para dejarnos pasar, una mano me jalo del lugar pegándome contra la barda de la escuela.

─Podrás tener novia, pero eso no te detiene para que yo pueda tenerte primero

Karin llevaba un vestido negro corto, que dejaba mostrar toda su piel, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Trate de quitármela, pero sentí como su mano tomo mis genitales con fuerza, solo pude hacer una mueca de desesperación.

─No creas que puedes escapar.

─Y tú no creas que dejare que toques a mi novio de esa manera.

Tenten rápidamente pateo las piernas de Karin, haciendo que callera de lleno contra el pavimento. Tomo su cabello y la alzo.

Y con sorpresa vi como azoto su cabeza con fuerza contra el muro... mi boca cayo abierta.

Sinceramente ella podría dar miedo. Muchas chicas gritaron y corrieron en auxilio de Karin, quien estaba inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrando.

─Esto es una advertencia para todas, yo no me tentare el corazón con ninguna de ustedes.

Todas miraron con horror a mi novia, yo solo pude tomar su mano y dirigirla al lugar del evento.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón de ensayos para poder ver si estaba todo listo.

Al llegar vimos que hubo un cambio.

Sai llevaba una camisa negra debajo del chaleco, Sasuke que me miraba con rabia, no llevaba camisa debajo y me di cuenta que Itachi llevaba una camisa azul marino en el brazo y se la tedio a Tenten.

─Ve y cambia a tu novio, creo que si cada quien lleva una camisa de distinto color sería mejor, ¿No lo crees?

─si, tienes grandes ideas en el último momento y gracias a dios pensaste en usar a Sasuke de carnada.

─Hmp

─No protestes ototo.

─Bueno Neji, vamos, tienes que cambiarte.

Comenzó a empujarme hacia un pequeño cuarto donde me evento la camisa y cerró la puerta.

─¡Oye por que no puedo cambiarme fuera, no es como si no me hubieses visto sin ropa!

─Si ya te he visto hasta sin bóxer... Es un algo que tal vez no quiero olvidar.

Me imagine un color carmesí inundar sus mejillas, sonreí pícaramente y comencé a cambiarme.

─Estas caliente Tenten

─Cállate, deja de andar de pervertido.

─Tu eres la pervertido, lo digo porque el sonrojo que tienes en tu rostro es porque sube tu temperatura... ¿En qué cosas sucias piensas cariño?

─ ¡Ya cállate y apúrate!

Comencé a reír frenéticamente.

Al salir Tenten tomo la camisa blanca y la doblo, metiéndola dentro de la mochila.

─Bueno, ¿A qué hora comenzara el baile?

─Dentro de una media hora─ Itachi se veía contento mientras su hermano solo maldecía en voz baja.

─Tan pronto.

─Si ya están todos los alumnos están reunidos y Sai fue a ver si las bocinas estaban en su lugar

Tenten sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

─Muy bien Sasuke, siéntate por favor, todos tienen una característica ocular, Neji tiene los ojos súper blancos, que lo hacen aterrador, pero demasiado enigmático, Sai tiene los ojos negros igual a los tuyos, pero él es más callado y raro, así que le van perfectos, así que a ti te pondré estas lentillas, junto a tu aura maligna, harás que las mujeres griten locas por ti.

─¿Y tú estarás loca por mí?

Sentí como la sangre me hervía, ver a Sasuke mirar a Tenten con ojos tristes y a la vez llenos de sentimientos me hizo ver que el si sentía algo profundo por ella, pero había hecho las cosas muy mal para atraerla.

La amaba, pero yo se la había quitado en cuestión de meses, cuando él tuvo casi toda su vida para poder lograrlo.

Pero aunque sintiera lastima por él, no le daría a Tenten, el no pudo hacer que el destino de ella y el suyo se conectaran. El desino puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que escojamos.

Doy gracias a Karin por haberme acorralado en ese salón, ya que si no hubiera pasado no hubiera sido salvado por Tenten, y no la hubiera conocido.

Mi destino era otro, pero yo pude cambiarlo y eso me hace muy dichoso.

Suspire y trate de calmarme, ella me elegiría por encima de él... eso lo tenía muy claro.

─Tal vez, solo si haces un buen trabajo, eres mi amigo.

─Pero ya no soy el mejor.

─No, pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrades, sé que eres el mismo chico con quien me divertía todos los días, solo tienes que dejar de tratar de atraer mi atención siendo violento, porque si no me perderás completamente.

Sasuke agacho la cabeza y suspiro.

─Baila hoy conmigo, una canción, solo eso pido.

Tenten se me quedo mirando esperando mi aprobación... un baile no le aria daño a nadie.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió agradeciéndome.

Soy su novio, no soy nadie como para negarle renovar su amistad con su amigo.

Confió plenamente en ella, sé que solo quiere restaurar su lazos perdidos, ella lo quiere mucho, más como un hermano que no sabe manejar sus emociones. Ella piensa que algún día el comprenderá que su amor no será correspondido.. yo también quiero creer en ello.

─Solo una canción.

Sasuke sonrío de lado y la abrazo, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, Tenten se impresiono, pero después se dedicó a acariciar su cabello.

─Gracias.

─No tienes que darlas, ahora ponte derecho, necesito ponerte las lentillas.

Tenten había comprado las lentillas hace tiempo, eran de color rojo que tenían como diseño unas comas negras sobre un círculo negro.

Sin lugar a dudas se vería genial en él.

Cuando termino de colocarle las lentillas, Tenten se paró y le palmeo el hombro.

Sai regreso minutos después diciendo que nos esperaba en el escenario.

Corrimos hacia el gimnasio, formándonos como en los ensayos, esperando la música.

Muchos alumnos estaban impacientes por ver el baile, varias cámaras apuntaban a nosotros, esperando por la señal indicada para poder grabar, muchas chicas y por desgracia chicos vitoreaban y pedían que comenzáramos a bailar.

Después de esto la vía de nosotros tres sería una eterna pelea por la protección de nuestra castidad.

Las luces se apagan y tordos gritan, unas luces de encienden en torno a nosotros y comienza el baile.

oooooooooooo

Al Terminar el baile, muchas chicas gritaban y lanzaban ropa íntima hacia nosotros.

Y tuve que pegarme a la pared porque como estábamos a la orilla de la plataforma las chicas trataban de subirse para poder atraparnos.

Una chica rubia salto hacia nosotros, Sasuke y yo nos miramos con horror porque pensamos que iría tras uno de nosotros así que corrimos hacia una esquina, bien dicen que cuando hay peligro, los enemigos se hacen amigos.

Pero con sorpresa vimos que la chica se el lanzo a Sai quien impresionado solo pudo ver estrellas, ya que el cuerpo de la chava estaba sobre él.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la chava y después parpadeo un poco.

─Creo que no estoy viendo bien por las lentillas, pero ¿Esa no es Ino?

Mire hacia la chica, y en efecto era Ino.

─No estas mal Sasuke, esa es Ino, ¿no andaba atrás de ti?

─Según, pero es una sanguijuela menos.

Ino se levantó y tomó a Sai por los pies arrastrándolo por el lugar y llevándoselo a quien sabe dónde.

Vimos con horror como las chicas amenazaban con subir, con temor nosotros nos pusimos a la defensiva, pero con el temor impregnado en los ojos.

Hasta que Tenten apareció y y nos tomó a los dos de las manos.

─Vámonos chicos, creo que querrán ir a cambiarse para el baile.

Nos guiño un ojo y salió corriendo con nosotros dos a tras de ella.

Nos dirigió a un pasillo que nosotros no conocíamos, era estrecho y oscuro.

Hasta que una pequeña travesura se me ocurrió.

─¡Eyy! ¡Neji, deja mi trasero!

─Que culpa tengo yo de que esta situación me encienda.

─¡Deja de toquetear a Tenten!

─Ella es mi novia

─Ella es mi amiga

─Peor sé que a ella le gusta ¿Si o no mi vida?

Por dentro me moría de la risa por la cara de vergüenza que debería tener mi novia.

─No contestare eso.

─ ¿Enserio Tenten? De qué sirve que te defiendo.

Sasuke resoplo con frustración, yo necesitaba aire para poder reír con fuerza.

─¡Ya basta.!

Llegamos al final del pasillo viendo como el caos seguía pero ellos no notaban nuestra presencia.

Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos dentro del salón de ensayos, Ino estaba cambiando a Sai, quien seguía inconsciente, pero creo que en su inconciencia disfrutaba del toque de Ino.

─Ustedes deberían cambiarse... Sasuke, Itachi dejo un traje para ti.

Después Tenten me tendió la mochila y me indico el mismo cuarto de antes.

─Ve a cambiarte... ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo? ¡Apúrense!

Nos vimos por unos segundos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos de cambio.

Al terminar de abotonar mi camisa manga larga color vino, salí del cuarto.

Sai ya había recuperado la conciencia y ahora era besado por todo el rostro por Ino.

─Vaya Ino, no te creí tan aventada.

─Claro que soy aventada, protejo lo que me pertenece, además el será futuro padre de mis hijos, lo decidí desde que lo vi.

Sai no parecía enojado o sorprendido, es más su mirada era de gusto y... felicidad.

─No te sorprendas mi guapo Neji, a Sai le gustaba mucho Ino, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlo, ya que no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre los sentimientos, así que esto lo está haciendo sumamente feliz.

Tenten me sonrío y yo la tome de la cintura, besándola con dulzura.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando me separe de ella, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodearon, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Escuchamos como una puerta se abría y vimos a Sasuke salir de ese pequeño cuarto.

Iba vestido como yo. Pantalones de vestir negros, camisa manga larga negra y unos zapatos negros. Como adorno un collar con el logo de su familia.

─Vaya, no es por nada Sasuke, pero pareciese que fueras a un funeral.

Sinceramente ese chico a veces parecía gótico.

─Hmp, me gusta el negro.

─Eso veo.

─Yo creo que el negro le queda bien.

Tenten como siempre dándole el visto bueno.

Sonreí de lado y vi como sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

Sentí que ella tramaba algo, pero no puede descifrar de qué se trataba.

─Bueno, vamos a bailar.

Ino, se levantó inmediatamente jalando a un Sai desorientado.

Todos sonreímos.

─Bueno chicos, denme sus manos.

Yo tome su brazo derecho y Sasuke tomo el izquierdo.

─No te vayas a sentir celoso Neji, solo que no me gustaría que la relación entre nosotros sea buena, y además si no los tomara a los dos esta situación seria muy incómoda ─después giro su rostro para ver a Sasuke. ─Sasuke, eres un gran amigo mío y no quiero que te sientas incomodo, sé que me entenderás, quiero que aceptes a Neji como mi novio, porque no podre querer a nadie más de la manera en que lo quiero a él, pero te juro que tú tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Con sorpresa vi como Sasuke asentía, tranquilamente y una sonrisa fantasma surco sus labios.

" _Tal vez estaba aceptando al fin sus sentimientos"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola mis lectores, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Les pido disculpas si no acabo este pequeño arco hoy, pero es que se aria súper largo si lo termino todo en este capítulo y además puedo sacarle una trama más a esta parte, así que tal vez la termine pasado mañana, ya que tengo que actualizar el otro fic.

Pero aun así espero les guste, ¿Sera que las cosas se están calmando o hay algo que se está tramando tras esa sonrisa?

¡Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos!

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y ¡FELZ NAVIDAD! Los quiero mucho.

¡Hasta pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio las luces y la música resonaban en cada pared.

─Creo que la fiesta ya comenzó.

Tenten nos dedicó un enorme sonrisa, mientras los dos íbamos un poco abochornados por el siempre hecho de que pronto iríamos hacia el mar de pirañas que tratarían de abalanzarse contra nosotros.

Al llegar a la entrada, vimos que todos se apartaban y nos daban espacio para entrar.

─Hmp

Mire a Sasuke y el me devolvió la mirada, algo andaba muy raro.

─No pongan esas caras.

Vimos como una sonrisa macabra había ocupado la dulce sonrisa anterior.

─¿Como es que no se nos han lanzado todavía? Ya hasta sentía que mi inocencia acabaría hoy.

─Como acabo de decir, no se preocupen, acuérdate que las chicas ahorita no se me acercan ya que casi le rompo la cabeza a Karin.

─¿Qué?

Sasuke miraba a Tenten un poco impresionado.

─Como lo oyes, este niño casi es violado enfrente de mis ojos por la sanguijuela de Karin, así que tuve que ponerle un alto de una forma en que pudiera entender al fin el mensaje.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Sasuke, él también sabía a qué extremos podía llegar Tenten.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, como si algo estuviera confabulando contra mí, empieza a sonar una canción lenta.

Sasuke rápidamente jala a Tenten.

─¿Me permites esta pieza?

Tenten le tendió la mano y le hizo una reverencia, haciendo que la escena se hiciera un poco más teatral.

─Con gusto guapo caballero.

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Tenten y se la llevó al centro de la pista, donde muchas parejas bailaban al compás de la música.

Para no caer en los celos irracionales, decidí ir por un vaso de ponche.

Al comenzar a tomar mi vaso de ponche, sentí la presencia de alguien muy familiar.

─¿Pensé que te habías retirado Itachi?

─Claro que no, también estoy invitado por mis profesores a la fiesta, además no es como si no me quisieran aquí.

Observe alrededor como muchas chicas lo veían como un pedazo de carne jugosa.

─Bueno, pasaste por el acoso diario de estas chicas, pero creo que supiste sobrellevarlo mejor que yo o tu querido hermano.

─Puedo decir que solo hay que ser buenos y respetuosos y todo ira como lo deseas.

Al ver de perfil a Itachi me di cuenta que el podría ser a veces un casanova, pero no lo hacía por gusto, sino por la simple razón de que si lo hacia podía manejar distintas circunstancias a su antojo.

─Muy inteligente de tu parte.

─Lo sé, pero hay algo que necesito decirte.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me señalo una mesa, en una esquina donde no podríamos ser vistos por casi nadie, eso incluía a Sasuke y a Tenten.

─Caminamos hacia allí, pasando entre la multitud de universitarios.

Al legar nos sentamos y un suspiro salió de los labios de Itachi.

─Sasuke se ve muy contento por haber recuperado la amistad de Tenten.

─Si, eso parece.

─Sasuke es mi hermano y como su hermano te diré algo, no te confíes mucho de él, ahorita podrá estar muy feliz de tener su amistad, pero ten en cuenta que el sigue enamorado de Tenten.

─¿Por qué no me dices las cosas directamente?

La mirada de Uchiha Itachi se hizo más sombría.

─Las cosas se complicaran para ti y para Tenten, yo aprecio mucho a Tenten como una hermana, y aria lo que fuera por verla feliz, pero en este caso no tengo ni voz ni voto.

─¿A que te refieres?

La música se hizo cada vez más lenta conforme los segundos de espera pasaban.

─La última vez que hable con mi padre, dijo que pondría a mi nombre las empresas que tenía en París, así como algunas otras extranjeras, sinceramente yo no me opongo, pero a Sasuke le dejo todas las empresas de Japón, incluyendo la comisaria, que como bien has de estar enterado son del dominio de mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones, ¿Si entiendes la relación que hay entre la familia Uchiha y la familia Inuzuka?

Por un momento me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por mis narices y no le había prestado atención.

La familia Inuzuka no era una familia de renombre, pero era muy bien vista por la relación que tienen con los Uchihas, ya que los Inuzuka, aparte de formar parte de la comisaria, gracias a sus integrantes llenos de vitalidad y fuerza, entrenan a los canes que sirven para la ayuda de los integrantes policiales.

─Por tu mirada, me doy cuenta que si has captado, no quisiera adelantarme a las cosas, pero la mentalidad volátil de Sasuke es muy mala para la relación de ustedes, el tendrá muy pronto tanto poder, como para obtener algo a cambio, o tal vez a alguien.

Mis sentidos se dispararon con esa confesión, ¿Eso no podía ser? ¿O sí?

─Pero, ese tipo de tratos entre familias casi no existen, ya no ha habido casos de esos.

─En la familia Hyuga aparentemente no, pero recuerda que un caso muy particular ha sido el de tu prima Hinata, no la hubieran dejado estar con Naruto si no fuera porque sus padres son los propietarios de grandes empresas de Fármacos y productos alimenticios a nivel mundial y que no solo se dedican a eso, si no que están involucrados con la política y que Naruto no es cualquier persona, ya que logro que la empresa de Fármacos de Suna y la de aquí se unificaran, ahora son una gran potencia.

En eso tenia razón, Hinata hubiera sido obligada a dejarlo is se trataba de lo contrario.

─En eso no puedo contradecirte, pero no creo que Tenten sea capaz de..

Por un segundo un chispazo hizo que todos los pensamientos ardieran dentro de mí.

Sasuke al tomar el poder de las empresa y la comisaria, podía chantajear a Tenten y a la familia Inuzuka, y ella no tendría elección mas que aceptar, yo podría meter las manos, pero solo perjudicaría a Tenten, ya que no solo ella y su madre están dentro de esa alianza silenciosa entre ambas familias, si no que mucha gente externa saldría perjudicada.

─Ahora te das cuenta de lo que digo, yo he tratado de persuadir a Sasuke, y he aquí el resultado, por ahora está tranquilo, aceptándolo todo de manera correcta y sana, pero cuando yo tome el mando de las empresas que me corresponden yo ya no estaré aquí, ósea que su mente podrá ser manejada al antojo de cualquiera, que le meta ideas.

─Pero si eso es así, tendría que buscar una manera en que Sasuke no caiga nuevamente en su irracionalismo.

─No es por que sea una idea estúpida, pero la otra vez había platicado con una amiga tuya, se llama Fu, ella pensó en llevarse a Sasuke a Paris, y convenció a Tenten de que lo persuadiera, estas vacaciones yo también iré para allá, así que no tendrá elección más que aceptar, tú y Tenten irán unos días después, mientras estén por allá Fu ara todo lo posible por atraer la atención de Sasuke.

Por un momento me quede de piedra.

─Un momento ¿Acaso Fu es bisexual?

─Sí, no te dijo.

─Mas bien no me contradijo, ni me aclaro las cosas. ¿Fu siente algo por Sasuke?

─Eso no te lo podría responder, solo sé que no le es indiferente.

La idea no es muy mala y podría funcionar, Fu podría lograr su cometido.

Ahora entiendo la mirada que le echaba Tenten a Sasuke, ella tramaba poder convencerlo de que fuera y así no estaría enojado en el viaje que obligadamente lo harían tomar.

─Muy bien, entonces creo que cuento con tu apoyo.

─Ciertamente cuentas con él, sé que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando la música termino, me levante de la silla, le di las gracias a Itachi y camine hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Tenten.

Baile con ella hasta hartarnos, disfrutamos de estar con nuestros amigos y con nuestros maestros que dieron su espectáculo personal, con la muestra de cómo nuestra directora era una borracha a muerte cuando trato de desearnos feliz navidad.

Todo su discurso fue un total desastre, tanto que casi se desnuda enfrente de todos los estudiantes mientras trataba de rebatir a su gran amigo Jiraya de que ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando tenía 20 años.

Al terminar la fiesta, me lleve a Tenten a pasear en el coche, mientras las luces navideñas adornaban las calles de Konoha, todo el lugar era sumamente hermoso.

Después de todo el paseo, termine llevándola a su casa, donde su mama nos esperaba en la puerta con un sartén en la mano.

─¿Te gusto el paseo?

─Me encanto Neji, fue hermoso, y la fiesta ni se diga.

─Tenten, quería darte algo.

Vi la mirada sorprendida de Tenten al ver un hermoso collar de plata con una hermosa flor de pétalos con zafiros incrustados y un rubí en el centro.

─Oh! ¡Por dios Neji! ¡Es precioso!

─Lo sé, al verlo pensé en ti, así que no dude en comprarlo para que solo tu pudieras llevarlo.

Coloque el collar en el cuello de mi novia, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba al sentir el frio de la cadena contra la piel de su cuello.

Cuando termine de abrochárselo, rápidamente se lanzó a mis brazos, y me dio un gran beso en los labios, y su sonrojo se intensifico al darse cuenta de que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas una con la otra.

─Te amo Neji

─Yo te amo mucho más Tenten.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Tengo que decir que la mayoría de las veces me he contenido con ponerle lemon, pero me controlo porque siento que iría muy rápido con ello. Gracias por seguir mi historia, te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un gran beso, también espero te la hayas pasado bien en navidad y año nuevo.

Gracias todos mis lectores por seguir mi historia, y por ser pacientes con la actualización de cada capítulo, esta vez mi atraso fue por falta de inspiración.

No tengo perdón, pero no dejare sin terminar esta historia, ya que es algo que me encanta hacer y por lo cual me doy mi tiempo para realizarla.

Espero hayan tenido buenos momentos con sus seres queridos, y les deseo un gran inicio de año.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como bien saben recibo quejas y sugerencias.

Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 3!


	18. Chapter 18

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

─¡Neji! ¿Ya tienes las maletas listas?

─Si, ahorita las bajo, mete las tuyas en mi auto.

Comencé a cerrar las maletas que estaban sobre mi cama, habíamos comprado los boletos a Paris.

Según Fu, Sasuke estaba encantado con ella. En su último mensaje ella nos envió una foto de los dos mientras jugaban videojuegos y ella salía vencedora, en la foto, Fu estaba a abrazando a un sonrojado Sasuke.

Las cosas iban viento en popa. Solo había pasado una semana y ellos ya eran mejores amigos.

Ahora se crearía la prueba máxima, Tenten llegaría a probar si el avance de Fu era tan fuerte como para sacarla del corazón de su mejor amigo.

Claro, ella no estaba enterada de ello.

Pero el problema en esto era...

─¡Naruto! ¡Querido! Ayúdame con mis maletas, pesan un poco.

Vi como Hinata pasaba enfrente de mi cuarto, jalando tres maletas moradas repletas de ropa.

Al escuchar de nuestro viaje, Hinata convenció a mi padre y a mi tío para que la dejaran ir con nosotros con el pretexto de cuidar mi castidad.

A lo que mi padre estuvo sumamente de acuerdo, sabiendo que ella tiene en sus manos su integridad física.

Suspire mientras tomaba mis dos maletas pequeñas y las llevaba al auto.

Al llegar al auto vi como Tenten reía emocionada mientras hablaba con Fu por el celular.

─ _...¿Enserio? Entonces él se puso celoso de que ese chico pelirrojo te invitara a bailar... Tendrás que contarme todo con lujo de detalles cuando lleguemos... si ya estamos metiendo las maletas al auto, pronto iremos al aeropuerto... entonces bye, nos vemos._

Colgó la llamada y metió su celular en su bolso. Me observo con una sonrisa radiante.

─¿Todo va bien entre ellos?

─Demasiado bien, para ser verdad, al parecer primero, ella fue para él un obstáculo a vencer y después de la nada la comenzó a tratar más y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchísimas cosas en común.

─Tal vez con esto, el al fin pueda olvidarte.

─Si eso espero, yo lo quiero como un hermano, jamas podría verlo de distinta forma, espero y el amor que tiene Fu hacia él sea correspondido.

Me subí al auto, mientras encendía el auto y Tenten le hacía señas a Naruto para decirles que ya saldríamos de la casa.

─A todo esto ¿Como fue que ella se empezó a fijar en él?

Teten cerro las puerta del auto y se puso el cinturón, con una sonrisa abrió sus labios.

─Al parecer cuando ella me defendió de él, hubo una conexión entre los dos, después del incidente, Itachi invito a Fu a su casa a tomar él te, para que Sasuke se disculpara adecuadamente con ella, entonces Sasuke comenzó a verla muy seguido, comenzaron a platicar y sin querer sus miradas siempre se desviaban a la figura de Sasuke, lo observaba siempre, y se dio cuenta que comenzó a gustarle, empezó a ser más paciente con él y a tratarlo como un amigo, obteniendo su confianza.

─Entonces ¿Por qué se te confeso el día de la fiesta?

─Al parecer solo quería quitarse la idea de la cabeza sobre su gusto por mí, fue como un cierre de sus emociones y el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

─Oh.

─Es su forma de canalizar sus sentimientos.

Vi una mirada picara de su parte, arranque el auto, seguido del auto rojo de Naruto.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, ya después personal de la familia iría por los autos.

Al llegar nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de donde abordaríamos el avión, esperamos unos minutos y abordamos.

Al llegar nos sentamos juntos. Naruto y Hinata estaban atrás de nosotros.

─Neh, Neji, ¿Crees que el teme por fin vaya a ser feliz datebbayo?

─Eso espero Naruto, él tiene el poder de cambiar su destino, si su destino era estar solo y sin amor, ahora tiene la oportunidad de cambiar su rumbo y escoger lo que el mas desee.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

─¡Sasuke! Hay que ir por los chicos, llegaran en cualquier momento

─Hmp

─Ese monosílabo no servirá para zafarte de acompañarme.

Tome a Sasuke de las solapas de su camisa y lo arrastre hacia la entrada.

─¡Fu! ¡Soy capaz de caminar!

─Sí, pero si te suelto, huiras, gatito.

─¡Tsk!

Cruzo sus brazos mientras yo seguía arrastrándolo y una sonrisa ladina cruzo su rostro.

─Jajajaja eres un lindo gatito.

─Miau

Sonrojado maulló para mí, mientras nos subíamos cada quien a su auto y nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto, a la espera de nuestros amigos.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al llegar a Paris vimos en la entrada a Fu, comiendo un helado mientras era manchada por Sasuke de su helado de chocolate.

Ella solo se dejaba mientras lamia gustosa su helado de fresa y Sasuke solo le manchaba la mejilla, la nariz y la frente.

Cuando Fu nos vio, sus ojos brillaron y se dirigió hacia nosotros, mientras Sasuke, tiraba su helado en un bote de basura y se acercaba.

Abrí mis brazos para recibir un abrazo de mi mejor amiga, ya que yo sería el primero en ser recibido...

─¡Tenten! ¡Al fin te puedo ver! ¡Estaba tan preocupada que el pervertido de Neji te hubiera corrompido mientras yo no estaba!

─¡Heyy! No debiste abrazarme a mi primero, soy tu amigo de la infancia.

─Lo siento pero yo primero abrazo a mi mejor amiga.

Soltó a Tenten y se dirigió a Hinata quien la abrazo y le quito el helado del rostro con una toallita húmeda que traía en la mano.

Naruto saludo a Sasuke.

─ ¡Teme! ¡Ya encontraste novia datebbayo! ¡Cuéntame ¿La amas mucho?

─No es de tu incumbencia Dobe.

─¿Como de que no? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo datebbayo! Tienes la obligación de contarme sobre tu vida amorosa.

─Que te coma el tigre Dobe.

─Y a ti un gato Teme.

Por un momento al mencionar la palabra gato él se sonrojo hasta las orejas, dejando impresionado al idiota de Naruto.

─¡Wow wow! ¡Uchiha Sasuke sonrojado! ¡Un Uchiha orgulloso como tu sonrojado datebbayo! ¡Tú, el genial, el orgulloso, inepto, vanidoso, prepotente y el mayor Uchiha de tu familia, aparte de Itachi, tu datebbayo...!

Ni bien terminaba la frase fue golpeado por Hinata y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, aunque fue levantado después por su novia sobándole la cabeza por el golpe.

─Perdona a mi Naruto, es que estaba emocionado al ver en ti una nueva reacción que no fuera la cara de ogro que siempre te cargas.

Yo sinceramente no me aguantaba la risa, ya que tuve que colocarme detrás de Tenten, para taparme la boca y tratar de no reírme.

Tenten, solo veía todo con una gran sonrisa.

─Tenemos que irnos a mi casa, es muy grande, además ahí nos estamos quedando Sasuke, Itachi y yo, ya hay cuartos dispuestos para ustedes.

Tomamos las maletas y nos dirigimos hacia el auto negro de Sasuke y el blanco de Fu.

" _Las cosas iban muy bien, tal como estaba planeado"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hola! Perdonen la espera tan larga, es que no tenía mucha inspiración, pero aquí les traigo este capítulo que nació desde el fondo de mi inconsciente dormitado, espero les guste mucho.**

 **Mañana a esta misma hora subiré otro capítulo**

 **Subiré tres o cuatro capítulos seguidos, así que los compensare por tan gran espera.**

 **Espero sus comentarios o quejas.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vi con asombro la casa donde Fu había vivido mientras estaba con sus padres en Paris.

Una casa de al menos tres pisos, kilómetros y kilómetros de extensión abarcaban la gran mansión donde nos hospedaríamos, era de un blanco puro, adornado con una hermoso jardín y en el centro la típica fuente de agua.

─Me dejas con la boca abierta Fu.

─No es para tanto, yo estaría conforme con una casa mucho más pequeña, pero mis padres siempre quisieron llenarme de lujos innecesarios.

─Aunque, hay que ver el lado bueno─ Tenten no dejaba de ver por la ventana ─Es muy grande y cómoda como para traernos a nosotros que somos tus amigos.

─Tiene razón.

Cruce mis brazos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Fu, quien me guiño un ojo por el retrovisor.

Al estacionar el auto enfrente de la entrada de la casa, Sasuke bajo de su auto casi corriendo.

Mientras una mata de peo amarilla corría detrás de él.

─¡Espera datebbayo!

Bajamos rápidamente del auto, Tenten se acercó a Hinata quien sacaba sus maletas del auto de Sasuke y las de Naruto.

─¿Que paso con Naruto y Sasuke?

Hinata la vio con ojos de borrego y la abrazo.

─Naruto comenzó a hablar sobre el hilo rojo del destino y sobre la gran suerte de haber encontrado a alguien en quien pudiera alojar sentimientos amorosos, pero Naruto había comido pollo en el avión y por la exaltación y el viaje se le revolvió el estómago y vomito sobre Sasuke, batiéndole la camisa... Naruto ahora quiere limpiarlo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi sien, Tenten solo ponía cara de asco y Fu salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

Sacamos las maletas de los autos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

En el sillón de la sala se encontraba Naruto quien tomaba una limonada y sonrió al vernos entrar.

─¿Pudiste disculparte querido?

Hinata abrazo a Naruto y le beso la nariz, mientras el rubio se sonrojaba y le mostraba la mejilla hinchada y roja.

─Bueno... Me golpeo por la furia datebbayo, pero sé que es su manera de decirme que ya me perdono.

Su sonrisa zorruna cautivo a mi prima, quien lo lleno de besos por todo el rostro

─Bien dicen que el amor es ciego.

─Cieguísimo Tenten, que asco, pobre Sasuke.

Tenten sonrió y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

─Naruto ¿Donde se encuentra Sasuke y Fu?

Naruto volteo a ver a mi novia, mientras Hinata iba por hielo a la cocina para ponerle en la mejilla.

─Están en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban.

Al llegar vimos la puerta abierta, y dentro se encontraba Fu desabotonándole la camisa azul marino a Sasuke, mientras él estaba sonrojado y ponía cara de asco ante el vómito que traía encima.

─Tranquilo Sasuke, solo no te muevas mucho para que no te vayas a manchar, ahorita te quitas el pantalón... los iré a meter a la lavadora, mientras tomaras un baño.

─Maldito Dobe.

Fu comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras le quitaba completamente la camisa.

─Ya está, jajajajaj ahora si puedes moverte con libertad para quitarte la ropa.

─¿Como no te da asco eso?

─Bueno... cuando era muy chica iba con Neji a la escuela y era muy común que el comiera en el recreo y terminara devolviendo todo en cuestión de minutos, ya que siempre se la pasaba jugando...

Mi rostro se puso pálido. Observe a Tenten de reojo, y ella solo se tapaba la boca para aguantarse la risa.

─Era de suma importancia que me acostumbrara, ya que tenía que ayudarlo después a limpiarse, ante esos eventos, ya no le tenía asco a este tipo de cosas.

Tenten tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar a la sala.

─Es mejor no interrumpirlos, hay muy buena química entre ellos.

─Si... y más que ahora tú y el Uchiha ya están enterados del peor periodo de mi vida.

Las carcajadas de Tenten n se hicieron esperar.

─Ahora conozco mas de ti, genio.

Cruce mis brazos y camine más rápido dejando a Tenten con un dolor de estómago gracias a la risa que no la dejaba ni respirar.

─¿Por qué te ríes Tenten?

Hinata estaba poniéndole el hielo en la mejilla a Naruto, mientras con otra mano tomaba un vaso de limonada.

─...Bu...bueno... me acabo de enterar del periodo vomitivo de tu querido primo.

─¡¿No lo sabias?! Es el peor periodo de vida de Neji, era un gran jugador de futbol desde muy pequeño, por eso cada vez que comía no se aguantaba las ganas de jugar un partido con sus amigos y terminaba vomitando en medio de la cancha.

Las dos se reían con ganas, mientras Naruto solo me veía con compasión.

─¡Basta de hablar de mi pasado! ¡Es vergonzoso!

─Pero es algo bueno, Neji-nisan, debes reír ante las cosas que te sucedían antes, todos alguna vez tuvimos algo vergonzoso que quisiéramos ocultar, aunque desperdicias el talento que tienes al jugar futbol, eras muy bueno en ello.

─¿Por qué dejaste de jugar?

Tenten se había dirigido a la cocina, tomo un vaso para servirse agua, y mientras me miraba expectante.

─Debido a que debía concentrarme en mis estudios en economía y administración, según mi padre y mi tío debía aprovechar la facilidad que tengo en aprender cosas nuevas y de mi imaginación con respecto a la innovación para poder manejar la empresa a lado de Hinata, debía tener todo mi tiempo dedicado a los estudios, pero eso no significa que no me fuera a jugar a escondidas con mis amigos.

─¡Hayy sí! Era sumamente genial seguirlo y verlo jugar, muchas chicas iban a verlo a él y a muchos chicos guapos, yo solo iba a ver a mi Naruto jugar... todo un dios griego en la cancha.

Vi con horror como tomo el rostro de Naruto y le planto tremendo beso, casi lo acostó en el mueble.

Parecía que se lo quería tragar... "creo que la lengua se la está metiendo hasta la garganta"

─Maldito Dobe, deja de ser exhibicionista.

Sasuke ya había bajado, llevando a Fu sobre su espalda.

Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa polo azul cielo.

Fu tenía una blusa de tirantes verde y un short beige corto.

Sasuke agarraba de las piernas a Fu para que no se callera.

─Bueno chicos vengas y traigan sus maletas, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Sasuke comenzó a subir las esclareas y nosotros le seguimos.

Fu iba contenta acariciando los cabellos azabaches del Uchiha, mientras el solo respiraba resignado.

Hinata se me acercó al oído y me susurro.

─Su corazón ya está curdo y ocupado por Fu ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras con mi mano derecha tomaba la mano de Tenten ella solo volteo y me sonrió, sonrojada por el contacto de nuestra piel.

Hinata sonrió aliviada y se dirigió hacia Naruto, quien estaba sumamente contento por las vacaciones que pasaríamos todos juntos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan: ¡**_ Muchas gracias! Yo también ando medio enamorada de Sasuke, aunque nadie le puede ganar a Neji (¡Oh mi guapo y querido Neji! :) u.u) ciertamente puedo decir que la inspiración me está llegando en los momentos menos esperados. Me estaba desesperando por que no había subido nada de este fic, aunque pude terminar otro fic de Sasuke y Sakura, así que por el momento me sentí un poco aliviada...pensándolo bien... tampoco le veo cuanta extensión tendrá este 7.7... Bueno hasta que vea que debo cortarle entonces parare, ya que pienso dividirlo en dos, así que serán dos temporadas XD. Te envió un gran abraso de oso y un gran beso,. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo otro capítulo.**

 **Ando medio inspirada (Gracias al cielo, porque ya me estaba desesperando xb)**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que la hice casi inconscientemente.**

 **Jajajaja XD Mañana les traeré otro capítulo. Si me es posible estaré subiendo continuamente hasta el lunes.**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **Les deseo un hermoso y magnifico fin de semana.**

 **Los quiero mucho lectores míos :***

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a la segunda planta de la casa observe con mayor detenimiento cada rincón del lugar.

El pasillo era amplio, con varios cuartos de lado izquierdo y derecho.

─Hinata, tu cuarto será el cuarto de lado izquierdo y el de Naruto el quinto del mismo lado, para Tenten será el quinto de lado derecho y el de Neji el cuarto de lado derecho.

Vimos que en cada puerta había una pizarra para escribir nuestros nombres.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, vi que se encontraba una gran ventana en la pared de enfrente y una cama matrimonial en medio.

Estaba cubierta con sabanas azules de color claro y unas grandes almohadas, en la esquina del cuarto había un ropero y una cajonera donde podía poner mi ropa y mis cosas, así no tendría que estar buscando mi ropa en la maleta.

Comencé a ordenar mis cosas y antes de salir del pasillo, me asegure de poner mi nombre en la pizarra de la puerta.

Antes de salir puse el nombre de Tenten en su puerta y le dibuje un pequeño adorno entre las letras, embelleciendo el letrero.

Bajando de las escaleras me topé con Sasuke quien estaba subiendo.

─¿Quieres a Fu?

─Hmp, no me desagrada.

─Eso puedo notarlo... cuídala.

─Hmp.

Siguió caminando dejándome con una buena impresión, aunque fuera arrogante, el podía ser todo un caballero y un buen amigo si sabias acercártele.

En la sala estaba Hinata viendo una película con Naruto, estaban los dos pegados como chicles, no había ni espacio para el aire entre ellos.

Tenten preparaba la cena, que consistía en arroz blanco y sopa de miso.

─Hay que cenar ligero, ya que no es bueno atragantarse de comida por la noche.

Observe cada uno de sus movimientos, tal vez no eran tan delicados y elegantes como los de Hinata, ay que ella era muy buena cocinera y sabia darle su estilo a cada platillo que preparaba, pero Tenten tenía un aire de tranquilidad y distracción en lo que a cocinar respectaba.

Ella podría distraerse con cualquier cosa y dar todo de ella para hacerlo muy bien, dándole parte de sus pensamientos y emociones a cada actividad que hacía, haciéndolo sumamente único.

Tome asiento en la mesa mientras tomaba la jarra con jugo de naranja y me servía en un vaso.

Empecé a ori pisadas rápidas en la escalera y vi c Fu corriendo hacia nosotros mientras Sasuke la seguía con un aire de pesadumbre.

─¡Gane! ¡Gane nuevamente!

Mire medio sonriendo, medio ignorante del porqué de su alegría.

─¿Y qué ganaste?

─¡Gane una apuesta con Sasuke!

─Oh ¿Y que apostaron datebbayo?

Una sonrisa macabra cruzo su rostro y el aura de Sasuke se hizo más pesada y negra.

─Me ara un strippers privado que dejara que yo grabe.

Casi me atraganto con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

A Tenten casi se le quema el arroz. Hinata apago al tele y miro con asombro a Tenten, Naruto por su parte estaba planeando las distintas burlas que le aria al azabache.

─¡¿Pero que rayos?! Sasuke ¿Como se te ocurrió tal cosa?

Tenten le había pagado al fuego y vio estupefacta a Sasuke, quien solo se limitó a sentarse en la silla alado de la mía.

─Pues déjame que te cuente mi pequeña Tenten, el creía que yo lo dejaba ganar en varias partidas del juego, así que aposte con él a que si yo le ganaba las 10 primeras partidas, el me aria un stripper privado y si yo perdía el podría escoger mi guardarropa para toda mi vida, ya que a este energúmeno, no le agrada que salga en shorts o faldas.

─¿No sé si reírme o sentir pena por ti Uchiha?

Las ganas de reírme eran inmensas, pero su orgullo de hombre estaba en juego.

─Bu..bueno, no es... nada del otro mundo... solo no digan cuando será... moriría de la vergüenza sabiendo que cerca de mi cuarto están violando a alguien.

Hinata parecía haber retomado su actitud antigua, estaba roja como un tomate y tartamudeaba.

Verla así era muy raro en estos días.

─Tendrás que cumplir gatito.

─Tsk.

Fu se acercó a Sasuke y puso su cabeza entre sus pechos y acaricio su cabeza.

Tenten reía nerviosa y Hinata se tapaba los ojos, Naruto y yo estábamos incomodos.

Sasuke estaba rojo de vergüenza y con una sonrisa ladina de gusto, pero aumentándole un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

─Tendrás que cumplir mi lindo gatito negro, porque tú me hubieses obligado a mí a cumplir si hubiera sido yo quien perdiera.

" _Creo que a Sasuke no le importaría darle un privado a Fu si se lo pide de una manera un poco más atrevida que esa"_

Después de la información dada, nos dispusimos a poner la mesa y a colocar los platos con comida.

Fu limpio la nariz de Sasuke y Hinata trataba de no mirarlo a la cara.

Su imaginación ya le había montado la película completa de lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

La comida fue buena y el ambiente fue tranquilo, al menos por ese momento.

A la hora de irse a dormir cada quien se fue a su cuarto, pero antes Fu le dijo algo al oído a Tenten y sonrió con gusto.

Le di un beso de las buenas noches a Tenten y me metí a mi cuarto, cada cuarto contaba con su baño, así que me di una ducha, me coloque el bóxer y una camisa manga corta color blanco, me dispuse a dormir, cuando oí un ruido cerca del ropero, como si una puerta se abriera.

Me acerque a ver, para observar a Tenten gateando, cruzando una pequeña puerta.

─¿Pero qué..?

Estaba asombrado y un poco aterrado por tal descubrimiento.

─Fu me dijo que la cualidad que tenía nuestra recamara era esta pequeña conexión, al parecer el cuarto que estoy ocupando fue de ella y su papa le mando a hacer este pequeño pasadizo para que se divirtiera jugando, me conto sobre esto, por si acaso quería estar junto a ti, así Hinata no se daría cuenta.

Sonreír mientras tomaba de la mano a Tenten y la cargaba hasta mi cama.

La deposite sobre esta y la tape con las sabanas, me acurruque junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, besando su cabeza y deseándole buenas noches.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Que bueno que leas el SasuSaku, es grandiosa esa pareja, en lo particular me encanta. Gracias por leer cada uno de los capítulos, espero sean de tu agrado, y espero que te llegue la inspiración, para mi hay momentos en los cuales no se me ocurre nada y trato de forzarme, pero eso no me da un buen resultado. ¡Animo! Ya verás que pronto pensaras en algo magnifico. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso.

 **Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, mañana sin falta subo el siguiente, espero y el lunes pueda seguirle y así completar cinco capítulos seguidos.**

 **Recibo quejas y sugerencias. Los quiero mucho.**

 **Les envió un gran abraso de oso y muchos besos.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol de la mañana llegaba a raudales por la ventana, despertándome de mi sueño.

Sentí bajo mi brazo el calor de otro cuerpo, baje mi rostro y abrí mis ojos.

Ahí contra mi cuerpo se encontraba Tenten, su perfume estaba impregnado en mis sábanas, en mi ropa y en mi piel.

Acaricie sus cabellos con mi mano, mientras oía su respiración pausada. Observarla dormir era un deleite que muy pocas veces podía tener. No quería despertarla ya que deseaba seguirla observando, pero si no lo hacia Hinata se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba en su habitación.

Pero dentro de mi quería detener el tiempo, simplemente observarla. Recordando sus lindas sonrisas, su bella mirada, sentir que es simplemente mía, completamente mía.

Comencé a imaginar el cómo hubiera sido si Fu no hubiera logrado su cometido, no sé qué era lo que me impedía observarla, algo me empañaba los ojos, las lágrimas traicioneras del dolor de mi propia imaginación hicieron que me doliera hasta el fondo de mi alma...verla en brazos de otro seria mi perdición.

Sé que todavía no estamos salvados del todo, así que aunque suene egoísta, no dejare que nadie me la quite ni la aleje de mi lado.

Mis sentimientos por ella son verdaderos, tan verdaderos que no podría vivir una vida alegre sin ella.

Tome su delicada mano entre las mías y la bese, sintiendo su calor contra mis labios.

Me recosté un rato más con ella, sintiendo su presencia, su ser junto al mío.

El destino no es algo que se nos era impuesto, ya que mi destino esta entrelazado con el suyo, nuestros destinos están unidos, nuestras almas son una sola y nuestros corazones palpitan en una sola sinfonía.

Nuestras decisiones serán tomadas a lo largo de nuestra unión por la guía de nuestros sentimientos mutuos, de esa manera siempre estaré ahí para protegerla, para hacerla feliz, para amarla inmensamente con este fuego abrasador que quema por dentro cada parte de mi ser.

La abrace más fuerte contra mí, teniendo millones de sentimientos encontrados, millones de pensamientos que solo convergían en una sola persona, solo en ella.

Al sentir mi agarre, Tenten se comenzó a levantar, abrió sus ojos y volteo a verme, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí.

Raídamente limpie mis lágrimas traicioneras con mi camisa y Tenten me vio sorprendida. Se volteo completamente y me miro preocupada.

─ ¿Que sucede Neji? ¿Paso algo?

Mire sus ojos brillosos de preocupación y le sonreí.

─Solo mi imaginación me jugo una mala pasada.

Me miro un poco confundida, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, me abrazo y pego su frente a la mía, quedando nuestras miradas conectadas.

─Pues que tu imaginación no siga jugando así contigo, no me gusta verte triste, siempre estaré a tu lado ─entrelazo su mano con la mía y sonrió. ─Soy solo tuya Neji.

Mi pecho retumbo ante los latidos agitados de mi corazón y mis mejillas se calentaron.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que deguste fervientemente, sintiendo su calidez y su sabor embargar cada uno de mis sentidos.

─Creo que debo de irme, antes de que Hinata entre a mi habitación y no me encuentre.

Se levantó de la cama y camino, hacia la puertecita de la pared, se agacho y paso por la puerta, tuve que voltear el rostro para no apreciar con suma lujuria su cuerpo.

"Basta de idioteces Neji Hyuga, contrólate, ella seguirá siendo pura hasta que se case contigo"

"doy mi palabra de hombre que no la tocare de más... tratare de controlar mis impulso de idiotez... tratare"

Me metí a bañar rápidamente y después de salir y vestirme con una pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja, acomode mi cama y me dispuse a salir.

Al bajar las escaleras, vi que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, como si me hubieran estado esperando desde hace un buen rato.

─Qué bueno que ya llegaste Neji-nisan, te toca hacer el desayuno.

─¿Qué?

─Como oíste genio, queremos que prepares unos huevos con tocino frito, todo lo que necesitas está en la cocina.

Fu estaba contenta mientras dibujada garabatos en una servilleta.

─¿Y por qué yo tengo que cocinar?

─Por que ayer le toco a Tenten datebbayo, así que por consecuencia te toca a ti.

─El almuerzo lo ara Hinata.

Sasuke no volteo a verme cuando dijo eso, pero esa fue su forma de decirme que no debía de haber problema si a todos nos tocaría hacer comida en algún momento.

─Está bien.

Suspire resignado y me dirigí a la cocina.

Al terminar de desayunar salimos todos hacia las afueras.

─¿Y que aremos datebbayo?

─Pues yo propongo ir de compras, así podemos distraernos, después podemos ir por un helado y regresar para que Hinata haga el almuerzo.

Tenten estaba emocionada, ella quería ir de compras e irse con las manos llenas.

Todos nos fuimos caminando para apreciar los alrededores, las tiendas, los estantes, las pequeñas empresas y la elegancia de las cafeterías.

Pasamos a una panadería que estaba cerca, donde nos había llegado el exquisito olor del pan recién echo.

Compramos croissants para comer en el camino.

Al llegar a una tienda de ropa de la familia de Fu, Tenten y Hinata decidieron echar un vistazo y tal vez comprar algunas prendas.

Al entrar vimos un gran recibidor y pasillos infinitos con grandes cantidades de prenda tanto de hombre como para mujer.

Entramos y las chicas comenzaron a checar los diseños que Fu y su madre habían creado.

Toda prenda era sumamente fantástica, no cabía duda de que tenían un enorme talento.

Tenten se había llevado al probador un hermoso vestido azul marino que había visto y no dejaba de admirar.

Hinata se había metido con un vestido violeta. Naruto tuvo que cargarla para tomarlo de donde se encontraba colgado.

Fu tomo uno de color verde olivo que Sasuke le mostró y le dijo que le quedaría estupendo y ella embobada lo tomo y se decidió a probarlo.

Al salir las tres chicas, nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

─Y bien ¿Qué les parece?

─Tenten.

El vestido le quedaba corto de la falda, dejando ver su largas y torneadas piernas, el vestido se cenia a su cintura, con un escote decente, pero de la espalda estaba totalmente descubierto.

─ ¿Me queda bien Neji?

─Estas bellísima.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Tenten y me miro muy feliz por mi comentario.

En ese momento pensé en los idiotas pervertidos que la verían si andaba con ese vestido.

Mis celos se intensificaron ante la idea y quería decirle a Tenten que mejor lo dejara, pero viendo su enorme alegría de ver que el vestido le quedaba muy bien, preferí aguantarme, ya después me las arreglaría sacándoles los ojos a los malditos que se atrevan a poner sus ojos sobre mi novia.

─Hinata estas maravillosa datebbayo

Observe a Hinata que giraba con el vestido puesto, dejando que la falda se levantara dándole un espectáculo a Naruto, quien sonrojado ya tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

─ ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Deje de andar de provocativa!

─Ya Neji-nisan, no es algo malo, es más me llevo el vestido.

A diferencia del vestido de Tenten, la falda de esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas era de corte redondo, se ceñía a su diminuta cintura y abrazaba muy bien sus pechos, no era revelador en ninguna forma, pero con la elegancia que portaba el vestido y la forma de su cuerpo, Naruto se echaría un buen taco de ojo.

Hinata se volvió a meter al probador para quitarse el vestido y comprarlo.

En cambio Sasuke estaba por tomarle una foto a Fu con su celular.

El vestido de Fu era corto como el de Tenten, era straple, dejando ver sus hombros, y su cabello al ser de un color raro, destacaba mucho.

El vestido le quedaba muy bien, se veía muy hermosa y el Uchiha lo sabía.

Por unos instantes se quedó mirándola, después se levantó y salió de la tienda, todos nos quedamos viendo por donde había salido.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y el había regresado.

Se paró junto a Fu y le dio la vuelta, colocando en su cuello una cadena de plata con un corazón que podía abrirse, para dejar una foto dentro.

─Es un regalo para ti.

Fu lo miro sorprendida y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y Sasuke preocupado por haberla asustado o haberla apuesto triste había tratado de preguntarle que tenía, pero no comprendía porque Fu sonreía y lloraba a la vez, hasta que él comprendió y sonrió ladinamente.

Todos nosotros los vimos con alegría y mucha diversión.

Solo estábamos esperando a ver quién de los daba el segundo paso para formalizar su relación.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hola a todos mis lectores! Perdonen que ayer no subiera capítulos, pero se me atravesó un guapo inconveniente jajajaaj XD**

 **Aun así les traigo este capítulo esperando que lo disfruten, porque hasta aquí llego mi inspiración jajajaja.**

 **Espero con ansias otro golpe de inspiración pronto para dar por finalizada esta primera parte de "Quiebre del destino"**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	22. Chapter 22

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de salir de la tienda nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba cerca del lugar.

La vista era maravillosa, los arboles inundaban el lugar, hermosos jardines con flores de exquisita fragancia, niños y jóvenes disfrutando el paisaje.

Vimos un heladero a lo lejos. Fu tomo de la mano a Tenten y a Hinata y las llevo con el heladero, para que pudieran disfrutar de algo dulce y frio mientras caminábamos.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron Naruto se paró alado de Sasuke y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

─Oye Sasuke-teme, ¿Te gusta Fu?

─No te incumbe Dobe.

─¡Ah! ¡Sasuke, dime! Además ella es muy bonita y así podría cambiarte la cara de amargado-emo que te cargas desde tu nacimiento datebbayo

─Hmp

─Naruto tiene en parte razón Sasuke

El susodicho volteo a verme, con cara estoica.

─Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y no espero ser tu amigo del alma, pero una cosa si es segura, Fu es uy alegre y divertida, ve el mundo de colores, y tú necesitas de esa alegría para conocer lo que verdaderamente es sentirse feliz a la do de una persona que en verdad te merece.

Volteo hacia el lado de Naruto y el sonrió.

─Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo, sé que serás feliz si al menos intentas abrir tu corazón, descubrirás que puedes, si intentas conquistar y amar a alguien que tal vez si te amara como lo deseas.

Con un suspiro asintió, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y después al abrirlos tenía enfrente a Fu, quien le sonreía curiosa.

Al verla tan cerca se puso colorado y solo atino a voltear el rostro.

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron minutos después con la intención de irse por su lado, Tenten me pego en ese momento un codazo en las costillas.

─¡Auch! Que mala eres Tenten, vas a mallugar me antes de que al menos puedas disfrutarme como se debe.

─¡Deja de estar de pervertido y vámonos!

Vi con cautela como el ambiente entre Sasuke y Fu se volvía un poco meloso y algo incómodo, así que debíamos actuar rápido.

─Bueno chicos, Neji me acaba de decir que tiene ganas de ir al baño así que nos regresaremos a la casa.

─Si... ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡Yo no...

Tenten tapo mi boca, y me arrastro de espaldas mientras trataba de zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

Cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable, dejo de arrastrarme y dejo que me callera de lleno al piso.

─ ¡Auch!

─Perdona Neji, pero no se me había ocurrido otra cosa que decir, y también perdona por dejar que te calleras.

Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, con paso tranquilo comenzamos a recorrer las calles del lugar, hasta poder llegar a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Fu, nos dimos cuenta que Hinata y Naruto no habían llegado, así que lo más probable era que se habían ido a turistear por algún lugar cercano.

Tendríamos la casa sola... " _No Neji, no pienses mal, las cosas no irán hacia esa dirección, respetaras a Tenten hasta que puedas hacerla tu esposa y entonces podrás tomarla como poseso por varios días seguidos, por ahora aguántate"_

Tenten había entrado sol a la casa mientras yo me quedaba quieto en mi lugar respirando aire fresco.

Mis hormonas en mi interior nadaban alborotadas, si no fuera por que Tenten estaba dentro y yo afuera, ya la hubiera arrinconado detrás de la puerta de la casa, tratando de quitarle la ropa con los dientes.

Cuando por fin pude controlar mis nervios y mis deseos, entre a la casa.

Tenten estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo una caricatura, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, me dirigí hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

Tome sus pies del suelo y los acomode sobre mis piernas, pero ella los bajo repentinamente.

La voltee a ver desconcertado y ella solo se giró hacia mí y subió mis pies al sillón, sentándose entre mis piernas, una de ellas quedo colgando, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre el sillón, la espalda de Tenten, quedaba pegada a mi pecho, yo por instinto la rodee con mis brazos y la bese en una mejilla.

─Deberías dejar salir tus impulsos animales cariño, no es bueno que los estés reprimiendo.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

─ ¿A qué te refieres Tenten?

─Tú ya sabes a que me refiero genio sabes muy bien que tus hormonas a veces te juegan malas pasadas.

─Bueno tienes razón, pero solo te pondré una mano encima hasta que seas mi esposa, entonces si no podrás ni dormir.

─Uyy ¿Qué clase de proposición es esa Hyuga Neji?

─La proporción que tú quieras imaginar mi amor.

Giro su rostro hacia mí y yo con gusto tome sus labios con los míos, besándola profundamente, dejando que su sabor dulce embargara mis sentidos.

Cuando sentí que ella me daba entrada introduje mi lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, recibiendo con dulce sincronía un hermoso gemido de sorpresa de su parte.

El calor comenzó a intensificarse, sentí como esa posición en la que estábamos ya no me era tan cómoda, así que separe a Tenten de mí, rompiendo el candente beso que nos unía.

La voltee en un movimiento brusco y la senté a horcadas de mí, sin dejarle reclamarme por el movimiento volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, de forma salvaje y hambrienta.

Mis manos viajaron debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su piel, su calor, tan suave como la misma seda.

Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y me beso más profundamente, nuestras lenguas danzando dentro de nuestras bocas, buscando saciar la sed que teníamos.

Sentí como mis instintos de devorarla de poder sentirla, de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, de besar cada rincón de su piel, de marcarla como mía, de tomarla con intensidad, se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

En un atisbo de cordura, comencé a bajar la intensidad del beso y me separe lentamente de Tenten.

Ella como yo, estaba respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y un calor sofocante que solo quería quemarnos por dentro, fundiéndonos en los más pecaminosos deseos encontrados.

─Tenten... yo

─No te preocupes Neji.

Rápidamente Tenten me interrumpió y me abrazo fuertemente, yo rodee su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí.

─Jejeje este solo fue un arranque de lujuria.

─Jajajaja y aun así fue maravilloso.

Nos miramos intensamente y reímos juntos por las cosas que queríamos reprimir pero que a la vez deseábamos con intensidad.

Decidimos seguir viendo las caricaturas en la televisión, mientras esperábamos a los demás.

Después de dos horas, Naruto y Hinata llegaron con un montón de regalos para mis tíos y para los padres de Naruto.

Estábamos comiendo, ya que Hinata había hecho la comida, cuando Sasuke llego con una cara roja como un tomate y a Fu, tomándolo del brazo, riéndose a carcajadas.

Todos nos quedamos viendo la escena y seguimos comiendo, esperando la buena noticia que ya sabíamos de antemano.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **¡Hola! Revivi de las cenizas esparcidas en el viendo del olvido wuajajajaja**

 **Aquí les traigo la continuación que esperaban, jajaja.**

 **Pero con una advertencia...**

 **Este será el único capítulo de este mes, lo que sucede es que la Universidad a tomado todo mi tiempo, no salgo de exámenes y de tareas y puro estudio.**

 **(Estudia Administración, decían... es fácil y rápido, decían :( )**

 **Jajajaja el caso es que subiré un capitulo por día para las vacaciones de semana santa, así que esperen con ansias las vacaciones.**

 **Aparte no me quedan muchos capítulos para terminar este fic, pero como les digo se dividirá en dos así que cuando termine este comenzare con a segunda temporada al siguiente día.**

 **Sin más, espero que estén teniendo mucha suerte estos días, que les vaya muy bien sean muy felices.**

 **Les envió mucho besos y un gran abrazo**

 _ **Eluchaan:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review de hace un mes jajaja, enserio perdona que conteste hasta ahorita, aunque no tengo ni el perdón de dios por ello, gracias por seguir siempre mis capítulos, enserio me agradan muchos tus comentarios y además de tus ideas, espero poder tener más imaginación para poder darle mejor continuación a cada uno de los capítulos, te mando un gran abrazo de oso y una cantidad inmensa de besos jajaja XD


	23. chapter 23

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se sentó a lado mío con la mirada hacia en frente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Fu en cambio estaba tan alegre y lozana como una flor. Su sonrisa se parecía más a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aunque comprendía el motivo.

\-- Y bien datebbayo ¿Te acepto o te mando al laverno Teme?

Todos nos quedamos callados esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, quien quería freír vivo a su mejor amigo.

\--Digamos que hacerte su proposición de poder tener una relación de noviazgo con el.

\--¡Viva! ¡El Teme no morirá virgen!

Sasuke enojado se abalanzó sobre Naruto quien intento huir, no logrando su cometido.

Naruto estaba en el suelo siendo ahorcado por Sasuke.

su rostro mostraba distintas tonalidades de azul y morado.

\--¡Sasuke, suelta a mi Naruto-kun, no quiero quedarme viuda sin haber disfrutado antes del placer carnal!

\--¡Hinata-sama!

\--¡Hay Neji-nisan ni que tu fueras un santo! ¡A leguas se nota que traes ganas de tirarte a Tenten!

Tenten se puso roja mientras yo solo miraba con desaprobación a mi prima.

Fu trataba de quitar a Sasuke de encima de Naruto, pero viendo que nada lo hacía reflexionar salió corriendo a la cocina y volvió con un trapo mojado.

\--Perdóname novio mio, pero no quiero que visitarte en la cárcel.

Puso el trapo en la nariz de Sasuke y vimos como callo sobre Naruto, totalmente inconsciente.

\--¡Naruto-kun!

Jonatan rápidamente saco a Naruto de las garras de su amigo y trataba de darle aire.

\--Casi vi la luz datebbayo.

\--¡Si, casi me dejas viuda!

Fu recostó a su nuevo novio en el suelo y me miro con ojos de perrito hambriento.

\--Ah, solo por esta vez te ayudaré a subirlo a su cuarto, para la otra ponle una correa.

\--Eyy mi novio no es un perro.

\--No, pero debes entrenarlo como uno para que haga caso a la primera.

Te a Sasuke y lo cargue como un costal de papas, lo subí hacía su cuarto, seguido de Tenten y de Fu.

Al salir del cuarto suspiré cansado y un poco feliz.

\--Eyy ¿De que te ríes Hyuga?

\--De lo idiotas que pueden ser algunos hombres.

\--¿No te mordiste la lengua?

\--Ja Ja Ja Muy graciosa.

Tenten me sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su cuarto, antes de entrar se volteo y me miro sonriente.

\--Me voy a bañar, te veo en unas horas en tu cuarto.

Después de eso me dirigí también a mi cuarto, me acosté sobre la cama, mirando el techo, pensando en las inumerables cosas que me habían sucedido desde mi ingreso a la universidad.

Suspiré contento, de saber que las cosas tomaban un rumbo muy deseado para mi.

sentí que mi bolsillo vibraba, al parecer me había llegado un mensaje.

 _"Hola ¿Como estás?"_

 _"Hace mucho que no hemos hablado y ya te extraño._

 _Tal vez ya no te acuerdes de mí, pero yo de ti si. Te prometí que volvería a tu lado cuando pudiera resolver los problemas que me aquejaban, por eso es que te escribo ahora Neji Hyuga._

 _Voy a regresar a Japón dentro de unos meses, para poder conquistarte y estar a tu lado esternamente"_

 _"Eternamente tuya ..."_

Al terminar de leer me quedé en shock...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hola!! Espero les aya gustado este capítulo, es el primero de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, vengo con muchas ideas revolucionarias, además de volverme a centrar en la pareja principal.**

 **Ojalá puedan seguir leyendo mi historia con muchos ánimos por que tengo en puerta otra historia que tal vez sea de agrado o tal vez no (Spoiler:**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **¡Un SASUHINA!)**

 **Me quedé picada con esta pareja y are un One Shot destinado a esta hermosa pareja.**

 **jejeje sin más que decir me despido, esperen cada capítulo diario de esta increíble historia.**

 **Les deseo hermosas vacaciones y les mando muchos abrazos de oso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores!**


	24. Chapter 24

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mi rostro se contorsiono en una mueca un poco indescifrable, no sabía qué hacer, el mensaje era claro.

Era de esa chica que solo deseaba tenerme con ella a toda costa.

-Neji ¿Estas despierto?

-¡¡Ahh!!

Del susto que me dio Tenten grite como una chiquilla buscando refugio.

-¡Neji¡ ¡¿Por que gritas?!

Mis pulmones buscaban aire y lo expulsaban con rapidez.

-Solo... me acaba de llegar un mensaje de miedo.

No pretendía ocultarl nada a mi novia, solo que debía contralor todo desde el principio.

Esa chica era un demonio, dentro de mi el miedo se instalo, por el simple echo de que pondría mi relación con Tenten patas arriba sola para obtener mejores, así de grande era su obsesión.

-¿Como que mensaje de miedo? Déjame ver.

Le pase el celular a Tenten, quien se acostó a mi lado en mi cama, viendo seriamente el celular, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban una línea recta.

-¿Quien es esta chica? ¿Y por que el mensaje acosador?

Tenten me vio con ojos curiosos y con un brillo de miedo en ellos.

-Mira te explico, ella fue una chica que conocí en secundaria, hace mucho tiempo la ayude a terminar con uno de sus exnovios, ya que el bastardo la golpeaba y la maltrataba, ella es hija de un antiguo socio de mi padre, así que para tener gratificaciones con la familia de ella la ayude a que abriera los ojos y dejara a ese tipo.

Tenten alzó su ceja izquierda, viéndome inquisitiva mente.

-Oye... ella no me caía bien que digamos, además antes yo era muy frío y calculador solo buscaba la forma de obtener algún beneficio.

-Claro

Tenten no dejaba de verme.

-Bueno... prosigo... cuando un día su exnovio trato de pegarle enfrente de toda la escuela, yo me interpuse y le pegue la paliza de su vida. Fue así como de repente ella tuvo una obsesión conmigo, era escalofriante, ella siempre me vigilaba, cortaba mi cabello o trataba de pegarse a mi, hasta espantaba a las chicas que trataban de llamar mi atención, lo cual agradezco, pero aún así..

Puse mis dos manos en mi cabeza lleno de frustración.

Tenten quito mis manos de mi cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo genio, solo cambia de número de celular y ya está.

\--Se oye tan fácil amor, ella a descubierto cada uno de mis números, no se cómo logro conseguir este.

Tomé mi celular y bloqueé el número de ella.

Suspiré viendo a Tenten con suma resignación.

-Tal vez ella me encuentre y ponga muchas trabas en nuestra relación, y lo más probable es que trate de separarnos a cualquier costo.

Tenten me miro con amor y se hacerlo más a mi.

-Eso si nosotros lo permitimos, aunque tengamos poco tiempo de habernos vuelto pareja, se que nuestro lazo no es nada débil, podremos con este obstáculo, solo si estamos juntos.

Mire a mi novia y mejor amiga, la observé con amor y devoción, solo ella podría darme toda la vida fianza necesaria para saber que todo resultaría muy bien.

La abraze muy fuerte, sintiendo su respiración en mi pecho, ella puso su oído cerca de mi corazón.

-Tu corazón late muy deprisa.

Aspire el aroma de su cabello.

-A si es Tenten, late solo por ti y para ti.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	25. Chapter 25

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, dejando relucir a la brillante mañana.

Talle mis ojos con un poco de somnolencia, tratando de enfocar mis sentidos, logre sentir entre mis dedos algo sedoso y suave.

Mire hacia abajo y vi a Neji dormitar como un niño pequeño, se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan vulnerable, daban ganas de atacarlo y devorarlo como una feroz fiera hambrienta.

" ** _Ah, lo que el amor hace a una mente tan cuerda como la mía"_**

Observe su perfil, sus lindas pestañas largas y negras, su hermosa tez pálida y de suave toque, particularmente la primera vez que lo vi pensé algo no muy gratificante, pero de lo cual solo puedo reír al recordarlo.

Sentí como su respiración se cortaba y empezaba a mostrar signos de despertar, pero antes de que tan siquiera abriera sus ojos, sus manos tomaron mi cintura con brusquedad y me acerco a él de forma que no podría escapar de esa cercanía que estaba volviéndome loca por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta por él.

¿Que observabas princesa?

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par de sus palabras, me miro profundamente, sus ojos aunque blancos como la luna tienen destellos de un color gris, pero ese destello solo podría verse cuando alguien se acercaba lo suficiente para apreciarlo.

Nada que te incumba genio.

No podía engañar a mi corazón, ya que su cercanía me mataba de vergüenza, además de los nervios que me provocaba tenerlo tan cerca, aunque yo diera a ver un semblante fuerte, yo estoy consciente de mi debilidad con él, lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo toque, tan solo con un apretón de manos y sabía que el seria mi mayor debilidad.

Tus mejillas sonrojadas me dicen todo lo contrario.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió tras esas palabras, lo mire de forma analítica, tratando de devolverle la burla.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una de victoria al ver mi sonrojo crecer.

" ** _Ya veremos quién gana aquí Hyuga"_**

Pues veras mi lindo Neji Hyuga, si estaba observándote, ciertamente me encanta verte por las mañanas, tienes unas lindas pestañas largas, una bellísima piel blanca, unos hermosos labios.

Mi mano toco su mejilla acariciando su piel, mientras el cerraba los ojos y tomaba mi mano, pegándola mas a su rostro.

Con mi otra mano logre tomar un mechón de su cabello.

Tienes un hermoso cabello castaño, que como tal podría rivalizar con el mío.

En eso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una mueca graciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

Espera... ¿Qué?

Sonreí de forma picara.

Así es Neji, sinceramente estaba pensando en que tienes toda las características perfectas para pasar siendo una chica, es más eres como el gemelo de Hinata, solo que sin sus dos grandes dotes que siempre carga por enfrente

Su ceja Izquierda comenzó a tener un tic nervioso, mirándome sonrojado y medio confundido.

Es más, el primer día que te vi siendo acorralado por Karin, pensé que ella se había vuelto lesbiana ya que te confundí con una chica, hasta que te vi el pantalón de la escuela, además de que no tenías senos, eso me hizo ver que realmente eras un hombre.

Tenten, sabes, ahora pienso que tal vez la lesbiana eres tú por fijarte en un chico con facciones femeninas como yo.

" ** _Punto para Neji"_**

Lo mire retadora, mientras el sonreía por el golpe directo que me dio.

Jajajaja que paso mi querida mejor amiga, se te acabaron las burlas con mi físico, déjame decirte que tengo cosas que me hace muy hombre pero que dudo en mostrártelo por respeto a tu santidad como señorita.

Hice un puchero, viéndome derrotada ante él.

Vamos princesa, te soy sincero, desde el momento en que te vi, me encantaste y supe que serías mi debilidad cuando toque tu mano en ese inocente saludo, ya que al tocar tu piel, sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentí vulnerable y a la vez capaz de todo con tan solo ese rose entre nosotros.

La mire sorprendida de saber aquello.

Yo... también sentí lo mismo, sentí que serias mi debilidad, pero a la vez mi fortaleza.

Sus ojos mostraron nuevamente ese brillo que solo yo podría apreciar, porque solo yo podría estar así de cerca de él.

No es por querer molestarte mi bella niña, pero debemos levantarnos, si no quieres que Hi...

¡Neji-nisan! ¡Habré la maldita puerta idiota! ¡Sé que Tenten está ahí dentro! ¡Abre con un demonio!

Tranquilízate Hinata-chan, tal vez solo es un malentendido y no hicieron nada de nada datebbayo.

Pe...pero Naruto-kun...que tal si mi primo se propaso con Tenten... ella es una señorita.

Oye Naruto ¿No crees que Hinata es bipolar? ¡Cambia radicalmente de personalidad en este tipo de circunstancias!

No lo mal interpretes Fu, ella solo se pone así cuando siente el peligro de que su adorado primo Neji trata de abusar de una chica tan dulce como Tenten datebbayo.

Escuche el fuerte alboroto de fuera del cuarto, de pronto sentí frío donde debería de estar Neji.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver que se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose una camisa manga larga de cuello, color vino y un pantalón negro, junto a sus zapatos negros.

Neji ¿Que haces?

Shhh Baja la voz Tenten, rápido vístete y salgamos por la ventana.

¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Estás loco?

No, no estoy loco, solo le temo a la muerte, Hinata puede ser un maldito demonio cuando se trata de ti, pero enserio que me tiene muy mala fe... oye ¿El coche no está muy lejos de aquí verdad?

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, y me asome por la ventana, mientras el ingresaba a mi cuarto por la portezuela, para buscar mi ropa.

Esta cerca, solo a unos cuantos metros.

¡Neji! ¡Abre la puerta con un demonio! ¡Te cortare la cabeza si no abres!

Maldición, rápido Tenten cámbiate.

Rápidamente tome un vestido color azul cielo, de falda redonda, me lo coloque rápidamente y me hice mis dos pequeños chongos característicos.

Neji pero yo quería tomar un baño.

No te preocupes amor, iremos a un baño de aguas termales saliendo de aquí, yo también quería tomar un baño, pero con la bruja de mi prima eso será una sentencia de muerte.

¿Ya tomaste las llaves de tu carro?

Si ya la tengo, ya llevo tu cartera y la mía.

Hinata comenzó a patear la puerta con fuerza.

¡Hinata! ¡No rompas la puerta del cuarto!

¡Cálmate Fu, Ya te la pagare después de arrancarle la cabeza a Neji-nisan!

Vamos Tenten, no quiero quedarme a ver si mi prima logra romper la puerta.

Neji rápidamente bajo por la ventana, cayendo en el pasto del jardín, fuera de la ventana.

Alzo sus brazos indicándome que saltara, que él me atraparía si pasara algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cruce la ventana, tratando de bajar escalando, ya casi cerca me avente, cayendo en los brazos de Neji.

Rápidamente escuchamos la puerta romperse y vimos a Hinata asomarse por la ventana, pero nosotros ya estábamos corriendo hacia el carro blanco de Neji.

Nos subimos como alma que lleva el diablo y rápidamente arranco el coche, hasta llegar a la calle y acelerar como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Ya muy lejos de ahí, sintiendo que la adrenalina se disipaba, nos miramos por unos instantes para terminar riendo a todo lo que daba.

¡Jamas en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo de terminar muriendo en manos de tu prima Neji!

Jajajaja lo sé, ni yo me imaginaba algún día de este modo.

Nos miramos por un largo rato, sintiendo nuestras mejillas arder.

Bueno, me prometiste ir a un baño de aguas termales, que te parece ir a uno mixto, pero pedir que sea privado.

Observe hacia enfrente, sintiendo la mirada de Neji sobre mí.

¿Es..estas segura Tenten?

Voltee a verlo, observando su nerviosismo y a la vez sus ganas de tener un encuentro tan íntimo como ese conmigo.

Si Neji, no te lo pediría si no estuviera tan segura.

Are que este sea el mejor baño de tu vida.

Eso espero H-y-u-g-a

Nos miramos y sonreímos, pensando en solo llegar y disfrutar de un momento de único, tan íntimo entre nosotros, porque sin importar si podíamos o no tener un encuentro íntimo, un baño juntos no suena nada mal, ¿Verdad?

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Hola!!**

 **¿Cómo les va mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien.** **Como les dije este fic se dividirá en dos partes y como se han dado cuenta este último capitulo es visto desde los ojos chocolatosos de nuestra Tenten.** **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ciertamente lo escribí sobre la marcha, jajaja pensé que me bloquearía y no tendría inspiración, pero al escribir ayer el primer capítulo de Atracción Prohibida, pude destapar mi cerebro y a he aquí el resultado.** **Sin más me despido, aunque con un aviso, no sé hasta cuando tendré otro golpe de inspiración como este y ciertamente no quiero arruinar el fic, así que esperen para que yo pueda subir la segunda parte, espero no decepcionarlos en ningún momento, además de que acepto sus quejas y sugerencias con respecto a la trama y a la escritura.** **Gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño escrito mío, la segunda parte de este fic se llamara igual "Quiebre del Destino: Mi vida sin ti." Jejeje como siempre les digo, no se dejen engañar por un título así, puedo decirles que les vendré con una gran sorpresa, no soy muy fan del drama, aunque como masoquista que soy lo leo mucho, pero no me gusta escribirlo y aunque lo intentara no me saldría xD** **Pd: Mientras editaba me di cuenta que en Paris tal vez no existan los baños de agua termales, así que me di un golpe mental por ello, sinceramente si lo cambiaba, entonces ya no podría volverlo a reescribir con el mimo toque y la idea que ya tenía como continuación en la segunda parte, así que imaginen que si existe alguno por ahí, jajaja enserio perdónenme por eso :)**

 **Bueno, ahora si me despido, les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores!**


End file.
